Little Sekiryuutei: True Reset (Cancelado)
by Morde The Cat
Summary: [Cancelado... si hasta yo me sorprendo a veces. Nueva versión disponible]
1. ¿Prologo?

**¿Prologo?**

**Infierno.**

**Año: XXXX.**

El infierno hogar delas creaturas de la noche conocidas como Demonios, en el pasado e incluso ahora en el presente los humanos los retrataban como bestia horripilantes y sedientas de sangre. Y hasta cierto punto estarían en lo correcto después de todo los demonios se dejan guiar por sus instintos más primitivos, los tan conocido pecados capitales cada uno actuando en base a uno de los siete.

Pero a pesar de eso los demonios son capaces de sentir amor y aprecio por otros al igual que los humanos y al igual que los humanos los demonios sienten un desprecio encontrar de aquellos que son diferente y no pueden controlar.

Recientemente el heredero del clan Naberius fue asesinado por su Alfil la cual según los miembros sobrevivientes de la nobleza se volvió loca al utilizar el Senjutsu dándose a la fuga dejando atrás a su hermana menor.

El consejo exigió que la especie a la cual pertenecía este alfil fuera asesinado debido al alto nivel de peligro que mostraban siendo estos los Nekomatas, una raza de Yokai los cuales residían principalmente en una zona a los bordes del infierno.

Los cuatro reyes demonio, Lucifer, Leviatán, Beelzebub y Asmodeus aceptaron las demandas de su gente y lanzaron un ataque contra de los Nekomatas. Pero su plan no estaba destinado a tener éxito, un informante anónimo aviso a Yasaka la líder de los Yokai de los planes de los demonios y mando inmediatamente a evacuar a su gente del infierno, gracias a esto la gran mayoría de los Nekomatas lograron salvarse de la purga.

En la última aldea Nekomata esto se encontraban preparándose para la evacuación gracias a los círculos mágicos proporcionados por su misterioso benefactor, por desgracia las fuerzas demoniacas que se dirigían hacia la aldea era superior a la de anteriores ataques debido a que en la aldea vivían los únicos Nekomatas masculinos en los últimos ochocientos años.

En la plaza de la aldea se encontraban todos los nekomatas preparándose para usar el círculo mágico cuando una poderosa explosión sacudió la aldea completa haciendo que algunos cayeran al suelo.

De entre ellos un Nekomata masculino de avanzada edad miro hacia la entrada de la aldea viendo la cantidad de soldados, suspirando el Nekomata se puso de pie llamando la atención de los Nekomatas a su alrededor.

\- Padre, por favor no te esfuerces – dijo el Nekomata a su derecha teniendo este una apariencia de un adulto joven, su cabello color café oscuro y sus ojos color verde botella, se encontraba vistiendo un kimono azul con un obi verde.

El Nekomata mayor miro a su hijo un momento para después mirar a su otro hijo, al igual que su hermano este tenía el cabello café pero más claro con una antena de cabello en la punta de su cabeza y sus ojos son de color amarillo, a diferencia de su hermano este se encontraba usando un traje de color negro y tenía una perilla.

\- Daishi, Zeke hijos míos… - dijo el Nekomata mirando a sus dos hijos mayores – Eh vivido durante mucho, mucho tiempo, eh conocido algunos de los seres más poderosos del mundo y a algunas de las más hermosas – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a sus hijos y recibiendo un zape de otra nekomata haciendo que soltara una risa – Y ahora viendo este peligro inminente no pienso permitir que mi gente muera – dijo caminando lentamente con sus hijos haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El Nekomata se detuvo durante un momento y se giró para ver a su única hija, una hermosa Nekomata de gran figura y piel blanca, su rostro fino y suave con nariz pequeña, sus grandes ojos dorados y su largo y largo cabello violeta con dos mechones en forma de espiral, la Nekomata se encontraba usando un vestido de una pieza sin mangas color negro violáceo con unas mangas las cuales dejan libres su manos y dejan la parte superior de sus brazos a la vista y una botas de tacón del mismo color que su vestido.

El Nekomata mayor miro a su hijo viendo como otra mujer traslucida aparecía a su lado haciendo que el anciano sintiera una punzada de nostalgia.

\- Blair hija mía, sé que no fui el mejor padre para ti y por eso te pido perdón, solo espero que seas feliz durante el resto de tu vida – dijo haciendo que Blair asintiera, pero sin decir ni una palabra.

Bajando la mirada el Nekomata se encontró con la mirada de cinco niños, tres niños y dos niñas mirándolo, el anciano sonrió suavemente para después inflar los cachetes y sacar la lengua haciendo que los niños rieran divertidos. Satisfecho el anciano se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección a los demonios sin mirar atrás.

El anciano llego a la barrera que protegía la aldea y la atravesó haciendo que los demonios que atacaban se detuvieran momentáneamente.

\- Miren nada más que tenemos aquí – dijo un demonio detrás del ejercito mirando al Nekomata - ¿Acaso vienes a rendirte? De ser así "prometo" que sus muertes no serán muy dolorosas, aunque claro que nos divertiremos con las Nekomatas – dijo soltando una risa con varios demonios uniéndose cuando repentinamente su cabeza exploto haciendo que los soldados a su alrededor gritaran.

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el Nekomata vieron como el anciano se había quitado la parte superior de su kimono dejando ver su torso musculoso, el Nekomata estaba bajando el puño dando a entender que él había sido el que había matado al demonio.

\- Ustedes asquerosas creaturas, ¡Escuchen bien! – Exclamo – ¡Mi nombre es Scavanger Gin! ¡Soy uno de los grandes generales de los Yokai y hoy aquí será su tumba! – rugió Gin corriendo a gran velocidad contra los demonios a la vez que su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada platinada.

Los demonios rápidamente salieron de su estupor y atacaron con diferentes magias creando una explosión en donde se encontraba Gin, pero este salto y quedo en medio del ejército, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y con un fuerte grito creo una poderosa corriente de aire haciendo que los demonios perdieran el equilibrio, rápidamente Gin empezó a atacar a los demonios matándolos fácilmente a base de golpes y patadas.

Los demonios trataron de atacar a la vez sin resultado alguno con Gin quedándose entre ellos para así evitar que estos usaran ataques mágicos por temor a dañar a sus camaradas o a sí mismos, gracias a esto el Nekomata no tenía ni porque moverse de su lugar y solo esperaba a que sus enemigos se acercaran.

Un poco más lejos mirando el combate se encontraban tres demonios, un hombre rubio un peli-verde y una peli rosa, los tres se encontraban mirando el combate fijamente.

\- Impresionante, no esperaba que una leyenda como Gin aun viviera – dijo el rubio ganando un bufido de parte del peli-verde.

\- Por favor es solo un anciano matando carne de cañón – dijo arrogantemente extendiendo su brazo.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamo el rubio pero el peli-verde lanzo su ataque matando a los demonios y haciendo que Gin se girara y viera el ataque.

Una enorme explosión sacudió todo el lugar incluso el pueblo haciendo que los Nekomatas cayeran al suelo y el círculo mágico se cuarteara a la vez que este se activaba.

Fuera con los demonios la mujer tomo al peli-verde y lo miro con ira.

\- Suéltame mujer, esos demonios son basura nuestros esclavos sin valor alguno – dijo haciendo que le mujer apretara los diente cuando un nudillo se estrelló contra el rostro del peli-verde lanzándolo lejos de mujer.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer al recibió un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se doblara, Gin estaba por atacar nuevamente, pero tuvo que escapar por un torrente de fuego de parte del hombre rubio.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer.

\- ¡Phenex! – exclamo Gin mirando con odio al hombre rubio.

Antes de que Gin pudiera atacar el peli-verde salió a toda velocidad contra Gin, pero de la nada apareció Zeke envuelto en un aura plateada dándole una patada al demonio, Zeke se puso en guardia mirando al demonio haciendo que Gin frunciera el ceño.

\- "Si él está aquí eso quiere decir" – pensó resignado al mismo tiempo que Daishi aparecía y atacaba al demonio peli rosa haciendo que esta se alejara del rubio Phenex – "Maldición, justo ahora se comportan de manera rebelde… mocosos" – pensó apretando los dientes.

El Phenex miro a Gin durante un momento y le dio una leve reverencia – Sé que no es mucho pero lamento que hayamos llegado a esto – dijo pero rápidamente abrió los ojos y esquivo un ataque de Gin, llevando su mano a su mejilla el demonio sintió la sangre manchar sus dedos.

\- No mientas demonio, si en verdad lo lamentaras no estarías aquí – dijo Gin haciendo que el Phenex cerrara los ojos, al abrirlos todo a su alrededor fue envuelto en fuego.

Varias horas después el campo de batalla se encontraba completamente quemado y la aldea hecha cenizas, mirando a su alrededor el rubio pudo ver los restos de su compañero peli-verde completamente desfigurados, si no hubiera sido por su rápida reacción él y su compañera hubieran muerto cuando Gin se inmolo destruyendo toda la vida a su alrededor.

\- "Esto era lo correcto verdad, esto es prueba de que eran peligrosos… ¿Verdad?" – pensó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo sin mucho resultado, suspirando tomo a su inconsciente compañera y con un círculo mágico desapareció, su misión había terminado.

Debido a las acciones de los lideres demonios durante los próximos años la facción estaría en la cuerda floja constantemente, al igual que los humanos los demonios nunca piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos.

**[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Abriendo lentamente los ojos Blair miro a su alrededor, lo primero que noto fue a su sobrina Akane abrazando una mochila azul. Akane es una joven niña de 9 años de lindo y suave rostro con una pequeña nariz, su cabello rojo brillante largo el cual le llega hasta la espalda baja con dos mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro, se encontraba usando un vestido de una pieza color amarillo con un chaleco rosa y zapatos negros.

Blair soltó un suspiro al ver a su sobrina sana y salva, poniéndose de pie la oji dorada camino hasta estar al lado de Akane y se agacho.

\- Akane-chan, vamos despierta – dijo Blair suavemente moviendo a la pelirroja suavemente.

\- Mmm – Akane gimoteo levemente abriendo sus ojos dejando ver sus orbes rosas con un entorno dorado, tallándose su ojo Akane se sentó y miro a su alrededor – Tía Blair, ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto poniéndose de pie sin dejar de abrazar la mochila.

\- No lo sé – respondió Blair - ¿Cómo esta Issei-chan? – pregunto.

Akane sonrió y abrió el zíper de la mochila, apenas termino una cabecita peluda se asomó, era un gatito de pelaje castaño rojizo con grandes ojos dorados con entorno rosado y una pequeña antena en la punta de su cabeza.

\- Issei-chan – dijo Akane viendo con el gatito saltaba de la mochila al suelo y se estiraba soltando un maullido.

En un puff el gatito desapareció dejando en su lugar a un niño de cinco años, su rostro de facciones suaves aun con grasa de bebe, sus grandes ojos dorados con entorno rosado, su cabello castaño rojizo erizado el cual le llegaba por debajo del cuello con una antena en la punta de su cabeza, se encontraba usando unos overoles de mezclilla con una playera azul y tenis rojos.

Issei miro a Blair y salto abrazando a la peli morada fuertemente haciendo que la Nekomata regresara el abrazo, a pesar de que Issei no había derramado ni una lagrima él sabía que no volvería a ver a su padre y abuelo, soltándose Issei se acercó a su hermana mayor y también la abrazo mientras Akane le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde estamos nya? – pregunto Issei mirando a su alrededor acercándose inconscientemente mas a la mano de Akane.

Blair miro a su alrededor y cerro sus ojos accediendo a su Senjutsu para detectar a su alrededor con la esperanza de sentí a otro Yokai sin resultado alguno, abriendo los ojos Blair miro a sus sobrinos.

\- No lo sé, por desgracia no parece que estemos en Kioto, probablemente ese estruendo hiso que el círculo mágico colapsara y nos lanzara a una ubicación aleatoria – dijo recibiendo miradas confundidas de ambos niños haciendo que Blair soltara una risita – No se preocupen, estaremos bien, pero por el momento sería buena idea que ambos tomaran su forma de gato y se metan en la mochila – dijo haciendo que Issei hiciera un puchero, pero se transformó igualmente al igual que Akane.

Una vez ambos niños se transformaron y se metieron en la mochila Blair los tomo en brazos y empezó a caminar por el bosque cuidadosamente usando Senjutsu constantemente para asegurarse de que nada peligroso se acercara.

La Nekomata continúo caminando hasta el atardecer cuando logro salir del bosque encontrándose con enorme monte con un pueblo en la base de este, soltando un suspiro la peli violeta empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo con la esperanza de poder descansar un poco, esperanza que desapareció al ver la iglesia en medio del pueblo haciendo que maldijera por lo bajo.

Más tarde ya con el sol oculto y la luna subiendo Blair caminaba por el pueblo tranquilamente gracias a una ilusión creada con su Youjutsu con la esperanza de que los miembros de la iglesia no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para detectarlos.

Lentamente se acercó a un negocio y miro como una mujer pagaba haciendo que Blair chasqueara la lengua.

\- "¡¿Europa?! ¡¿De todos los lugares teníamos que llegar a uno controlado por las palomas?!" – pensó desesperada, Blair no odiaba en si a los Ángeles, más bien a los humanos miembros de la iglesia los cuales en su mayoría eran extremadamente corruptos y en algunos casos peores que los demonios.

Suspirando Blair siguió caminando por el pueblo pensando en cómo salir de la situación actual cuando Issei empezó a moverse en la mochila haciendo que la peli violeta se detuviera y abriera la mochila dejando que Issei sacara su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Issei-chan? – pregunto Blair al gatito el cual miraba a su alrededor hasta que se quedó mirando un punto en específico, Blair miro en la misma dirección concentrándose.

\- Aiuto! – escucho la voz de una mujer, sin pensarlo dos veces la Nekomata empezó a correr en dirección del grito.

Mientras tanto en el lugar se encontraban tres hombres con uno de ellos sujetando a una linda niña de seis años rubia de ojos verdes la cual lloraba.

\- Mamma mamma! – gritaba la niña desesperada tratando de soltarse del agarre del hombre en túnica.

\- Marmocchio silenzioso! – grito el hombre levantando su mano para golpear a la niña, pero fue detenido por el otro hombre.

\- Fermati, se fai del male alla nostra pelle sarà in pericolo – dijo haciendo que el hombre que levanto el brazo se tensara y bajara la mano.

Delante de ambos se encontraba una mujer la cual parecía la versión adulta de la niña, pero ella se encontraba en el suelo sujetando su abdomen del cual salía una gran cantidad de sangre y delante de ella se encontraba el último hombre apuntándole con arma de fuego.

\- Perché lo fanno? – pregunto adolorida mirando al hombre.

\- Se solo tu avessi lasciato che tua figlia si unisse a noi nel nome di Dio, nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto – dijo haciendo que la mujer lo mirara con sorpresa y luego odio - Mai traditore, prega che nostro padre ti perdonerà – dijo apuntando su arma a la cabeza de la mujer haciendo que la pequeña rubia gritara con más fuerza mientras su madre miraba al hombre impotente al saber que este era su fin.

Justo cuando el hombre estaba por disparar el hombre que sujetaba a la niña rubia empezó a gritar llamando la atención de los otros dos, al girar se encontraron a su compañero el cual trataba de quitarse a un gato del rostro el cual le arañaba con fuerza dejando que la niña se soltara y corriera con su madre, el hombre al lado trato de ayudar a su compañero cuando otro garo le salto y empezó a morderle el cuello sacando grandes cantidades de sangre.

El último hombre saco un mango del cual salió una hoja de luz y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus camaradas cuando una mano femenina lo tomo del hombro, girando se topó con un par de ojos dorados extremadamente molestos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar un puño impacto con su rostro lanzándolo contra una pared y haciendo que soltara sus armas.

\- ¡Mostro, mostro! – lloro el hombre arrastrándose por el suelo tratando de alejarse haciendo que Blair bufara mientras extendía su mano haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera.

\- ¡Cañon Halloween! – exclamo Blair lanzando una calabaza sonriente la cual exploto al impacto mandando al hombre al otro mundo.

Con eso listo Blair miro a los otros dos hombres los cuales quedaron inconscientes debido al dolor, mientras Issei y Akane aun en su forma de gato estaban al lado de la niña la cual tenía una luz verde en sus manos y la presionaba en la herida de su madre, una vez más Blair extendió su mano apuntando a la madre e hija.

\- Bilingüe – dijo haciendo que un brillo cubriera a ambas rubias.

\- Mami, mami – lloraba la pequeña mirando la herida.

\- Asia, no te preocupes todo estará bien – dijo la mujer abrazando a la niña la cual lloro más fuerte en los brazos de su madre – Vas a estar bien cariño, vas a vivir y vas a ser muy feliz, ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la pequeña rubia, la mujer paso a mirar Blair fijamente durante un momento para finalmente sonreír – Por favor, cuida de mi pequeña – pidió la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Blair.

Mirando una vez más a su hija la mujer cerro sus ojos y murió con una sonrisa sabiendo que su hija estaría a salvo, todos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato dejando que la pequeña rubia llorara.

Las orejas de Blair se movieron al escuchar múltiples pasos dirigirse hacia el lugar, tomando la mochila señalo a ambos niños que se metieran, una vez adentro Blair se acercó a Asia la cual la miro y limpiándose las lágrimas dejo que la peli violeta la tomara en brazos, mirando a la mujer Blair creo un círculo mágico en el cual desapareció la mujer y con eso Blair con Asia en brazos y sus sobrinos en la espalda la mujer salió del lugar rápidamente.

Días después se hablaría de dos peligrosas bestias las cuales atacaron a tres valientes miembros de la iglesia con uno de ellos pereciendo además de haber matado a una mujer inocente y secuestrado a una niña.

**[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Después de escapar Blair con los niños salieron rápidamente del pueblo que gracias a Asia aprendieron que era el pueblo Ebbot ahora se encontraban subiendo el monte Ebbot con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde poder descansar o esa era la idea principal ya que al momento de acercarse al monte Blair sintió una enorme fuente de energía natural así que empezó a subir el monte tratando de encontrar la fuente de la energía natural después de un rato ya a altas horas de la noche Blair llego a la cima donde se encontró con una enorme fisura, asomando su cabeza Blair noto como era incapaz de distinguir el fondo.

\- Oh bueno – dijo Blair dándole la vuelta para acomodare en algún lugar alejado del agujero cuando el suelo debajo de sus pies cedió haciendo que la peli violeta parpadeara antes de soltar un grito mientras caía a gran velocidad quitándose la mochila y abrazándola junto a Asia, Blair cerro los ojos al momento que sentía un golpe y todo se volvía negro.

Mientras Blair se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de flores de distintos colores una figura oscura miraba desde las sombras con una sonrisa.

\- 👍 💧❄ 💣✋ ❄ ✌👌✌ 💧❄✌ 👍 💣🏱 ❄✌👎 📪 ✌ 👎 🕆 ✋ 💣 ✌ 💣✋ ❄ ✡ - con eso dicho la figura se fundió con la oscuridad dejando a Blair y los niños dormir entre las flores.

**[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

En algún lugar desconocido se encontraba una figura envuelta en un saco negro usando una máscara de plaga para cubrir su rostro. El hombre miraba por una ventana el extraño paisaje de afuera, un cielo el cual constantemente cambia de color como si de una aurora boreal eterna se tratara con millones de puntos brillantes alrededor.

\- Así que has fracasado – dijo en voz grave haciendo que el ser que lo acompañaba temblara.

\- Mi señor, lamento mucho haber fallado, después de haber logrado debilitar el universo gracias a la niña no esperaba que El apareciera de esa manera y cuando el esqueleto se unió lograron derrotarme – dijo bajando la cabeza esperando su castigo.

\- No importa no es un fracaso completo, la entrada debe estar lo suficientemente dañada, solo nos hace falta un par de empujones para poder entrar – dijo haciendo que el ser se relajara un poco – Nuestro aliado se encargara del resto, después de todo no es la primera vez que lo elimina, todo es cuestión de tiempo – explico – retírate, busca otro objetivo – ordeno haciendo que el ser diera una reverencia y desapareciera rápidamente del lugar.

La figura continúo mirando hacia fuera para finalmente darse la vuelta y salir del lugar dejando ver por la ventana como caían hojas gigantescas verdes.


	2. ¿Capitulo 1? El subsuelo

**¿Capitulo 1?: El subsuelo.**

**Tokio.**

Yasaka líder de los Yokai y una Kitsune de nueve colas, haciéndola así una de los mortales más fuertes de Asia.

Yasaka tiene la apariencia de una joven y extremadamente hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa con cabello muy largo rubio acomodado en una coleta suelta que le llega hasta las piernas y termina en espiral, sus ojos son de un color similar a su cabello amarillo. Ahora mismo la líder Yokai se encontraba vistiendo un atuendo de Miko con una bata blanca encima cerrada por una cinta roja y una corona dorada.

La hermosa mujer se encontraba mirando a los Nekomatas refugiados que habían llegado el día anterior, gracias a la ayuda de su benefactor la raza podría seguir viviendo en paz a pesar de las bajas que tuvieron, pero a pesar de eso la mujer tenía el ceño fruncido.

Cuando llegaron esperaba poder volver a ver a Gin y su familia, el Nekomata fue uno de los grandes generales Yokai en el pasado sirviendo a su padre y había cuidado de ella cuando era pequeña, el que haya decidido quedarse atrás al igual que sus hijos para dar tiempo a los demás de escapar no era algo que realmente le impresionara, después de todo Gin siempre ponía primero la vida de los demás sobre la suya y parecía ser que sus hijos eran igual que su padre.

No le impresionaba, pero no por eso debía agradarle, en especial al ver que la hija del General plateado había desaparecido al igual que sus nietos.

\- ¿Alguna pista? – pregunto Yasaka al hombre que llego a su lado este teniendo cabello y ojos negros.

\- Ninguna mi señora – contesto dando una reverencia – Según las Nekomatas cuando el círculo mágico estaba por activarse un poderoso ataque hizo que el suelo se cuarteara – explico sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Probablemente eso y el poder que libero el ataque hizo que el círculo mágico se desestabilizara, deberíamos estar agradecido de que casi todos los Nekomatas llegaron a salvo – dijo otro Yokai de cabello azul el cual le cubría los ojos, este hombre tenía la barbilla afilada e iba levemente jorobado como si no quisiera estar ahí.

Yasaka asintió sabiendo que lo que su acompañante decía era verdad – ¿Hay alguna manera de encontrar a los demás? – pregunto aun así deseando encontrar a los otros Nekomatas perdidos, en especial al ser tres de ellos hombres los cuales son más raros que el que una Kitsune como ella alcance su novena cola.

El Yokai a su lado llevo su mano a su barbilla pensando – Sería posible al tratar de seguir la energía natural que emanan los Yokai naturalmente, no sería algo rápido, después de todo podrían haber terminado en cualquier lado, por suerte en el infierno no están ya que ya habrían sido capturados y los demonios no se lo guardarían. – explico recibiendo un asentimiento de Yasaka – Aunque si quiere encontrarlo más rápido podríamos pedir su ayuda… - dijo haciendo que se escucharan un suspiro desesperante detrás de ellos.

Yasaka sonrió sabiendo a quien se refería – Tú y tu admiración por Azazel, si no supiera lo leal que eres creería que planeas traicionarnos Tulip – dijo haciendo que el Yokai bajara la cabeza avergonzado.

Yasaka y Azazel no se odiaban o se llevaban mal realmente, ese puesto se lo quedaba el obsesionado con la guerra Kokabiel, pero a la Kitsune le desesperaba el líder Caído tratara de ligar con ella cada vez que se veían, ella ya tenía a su persona especial y era completamente feliz así, aunque claro viendo que su relación era un secreto que solo aquellos que tenían la absoluta confianza de Yasaka sabían.

Pero a pesar de eso Yasaka debía admitir que sin conseguían la ayuda de Azazel encontrarían a los Nekomatas faltantes mas rápidamente, al final del día a pesar de sus perversiones el hombre era un genio.

\- Lo pensare, pero no prometo nada – dijo Yasaka haciendo que Tulip sonriera.

\- Muchas gracias Yasaka-Sama – agradeció – Por ahora empezare a tratar de encontrar la energía de los Nekomatas faltantes – Y con eso se dio la vuelta para empezar a trabajar.

Yasaka suspiro y se giró encontrándose con dos de sus generales.

La primera la cual tenía la apariencia de una niña pequeña de cabello naranja corto y ojos cafés, su cabello esta acomodado en un chongo con flequillo tapando la mitad de su ojo izquierdo, se encontraba vistiendo un kimono azul con adornos dorados y un obi rojo, obviamente el kimono varias tallas más grandes que ella al ver cómo le quedaba extremadamente grande, aunque sin duda sus características más llamativas eran las redondas orejas cafés en su cabeza y su cola café con rayas negras.

Su nombre es Kokoa y es una Tanuki.

A su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos afilados y rostro afilado dándole una apariencia aristócrata, se encontraba utilizando un chaleco y pantalón de vestir blancos con una rosa en el bolsillo del chaleco con una camisa de botones negra por debajo del chaleco y zapatos negros.

Su nombre es Kokuja y es un Yokai serpiente (N/A: ¿Hebi?)

\- ¿Qué opinan? – pregunto Yasaka.

\- Ciertamente si pedimos la asistencia de Azazel encontraríamos fácilmente a los Nekomatas, aunque no sabemos que pueda pedir a cambio y eso es un riesgo – contesto Kokuja con voz suave dándole un aura peligrosa.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos pedir su ayuda, a pesar de todo es bien sabido para los que se molestan en investigar que Azazel en verdad quiere que haya paz, no creo que trate de abusar de nosotros si pedimos su ayuda – dijo Kokoa alegremente.

Yasaka simplemente asintió pensando cuando Kokuja volvió a hablar.

\- Yasaka-sama, ¿Qué hará con los demonios? – pregunto el hombre llamando la atención de la líder de Kioto y la Tanuki.

\- Por supuesto que exigiré una compensación por esta agresión, además de que su especia estará vetada de nuestras tierras y cualquiera que entre sin permiso será cazado y asesinado – contesto haciendo que Kokuja asienta levemente satisfecho.

\- Eso no les va a gustar – dijo Kokoa.

\- Ciertamente pero después de sus acciones no tienen derecho a quejarse, además con el apoyo de Amaterasu-Sama y los demás Dioses los demonios no se atreverán a atacarnos abiertamente, por eso debemos estar preparados para tácticas más rastreras de su parte – dijo Yasaka dándose la vuelta.

\- Ahh los siguientes años serán divertidos, ¿No es así? – pregunto la Tanuki.

\- Informare a los demás Generales para que tomen precauciones – dijo Kokuja yéndose en otra dirección siendo seguido por Kokoa.

Yasaka usando un círculo mágico se tele transporto a su hogar donde fue recibida por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo con las puntas de un rojo cálido y ojos naranjas con una voluptuosa figura incluso superando a la misma Yasaka, la mujer al ver a la Kitsune la recibió con un profundo beso en los labios.

\- Yasaka-chan – saludo la mujer.

\- Ama-chan – dijo Yasaka.

Ambas mujeres caminar juntas disfrutando la compañía de la otra sabiendo que los siguientes años podrían ser complicados.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

El sol en la cara y el sonido de los pájaros cantar fue lo primero que escucho Blair al despertar, la peli violeta se sentó y miro a su alrededor soltando un suspiro mientras se estiraba después de dormir en extrañamente como suelo.

A su lado se encontraba Asia dormida hecha bolita con su pulgar en su boca y Blair podía escuchar la respiración de sus sobrinos aun dormidos en la mochila, dándose la vuelta la mujer se acercó a la mochila y la abrió dejando ver a Akane en su forma de gato de pelaje rojo acurrucada con Issei haciendo que la Nekomata mayor sonriera suavemente, poniéndose de pie la mujer miro a su alrededor notando los pilares alrededor los cuales subían y parecía que se inclinaran mientras subían.

Mirando hacia arriba pudo mirar el agujero por el que habían caído la noche anterior, Blair se quedó un momento mirando disfrutando de la extraña paz que la llenaba el sentir los rayos de sol tocar su piel.

Negando la mujer regreso a lo que iba a hacer antes, levantando la mano creo un círculo mágico del cual salió una enorme calabaza de Halloween la cual empezó a flotar hacia el agujero, pero al llegar hasta cierto punto choco con una barrera invisible, Blair le dio más fuerza a la calabaza, pero esta fue incapaz de atravesar la barrera. Suspirando Blair hizo que la calabaza desapareciera.

\- Me lo temía – dijo para sí misma sintiendo la increíblemente poderosa magia que creaba una barrera aun si usaba Senjutsu no tendría el poder suficiente para destruir la barrera y solo se cansaría para nada.

Girando se acercó a los niños con la intención de despertarlos decidiendo primero despertar a Asia, moviéndola un poco hizo que la niña soltara un lindo bostezo y se tallara sus ojos.

\- ¿Mami? – pregunto haciendo que Blair se encogiera un poco.

\- No lo siento linda – dijo haciendo que Asia abriera los ojos y la mirara fijamente un momento para después asentir.

\- Ya… lo recuerdo – dijo Asia casi llorando, pero negándose a hacerlo.

Blair mirando a la niña hablo – Asia, ¿Te gustaría conocer a mis sobrinos? – pregunto haciendo que la niña la mirara y asintiera.

Sonriendo Blair se agacho tomando la mochila – Niños hora de despertar – dijo suavemente moviendo la mochila un poco.

El primero en despertar fue Issei el cual saco su cabeza de la mochila, mirando a su alrededor hasta que miro a Asia, rápidamente salto de la mochila y en puf ya se encontraba en su forma normal haciendo que Asia pegara un brinquito sorprendida.

\- ¡Hola-nya! – dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa con su antena moviendo un lado a otro alegremente.

\- ¡Eep! – chillo Asia sorprendida - ¿Q-Que eres? – pregunto tapándose su boca inmediatamente - ¡Perdón eso fue mal educado de mi parte! – se disculpó rápidamente.

\- ¡Nyahahaha! – rio Issei alegremente a la vez que de su cabeza salían dos orejas felinas del mismo color que su cabello y de su espalda baja salía una larga cola del mismo color con la punta blanca – ¡Soy un Nekomata! – revelo alegremente.

Asia se quedó mirando las orejas de Issei y aprovechando que era un poco más alta que el Nekomata tomo las orejas con sus manitas y empezó a masajearlas haciendo que Issei cerrara los ojos y empezara a ronronear mientras su antena se movía alegremente.

Mientras ambos niños estaban juntos Blair no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos juntos mientras Akane salía de la mochila dando un enorme bostezo y se transformaba en su forma humana, confundida miro a Asia e Issei y al igual que su tía sonrió al ver a su hermanito tan relajado.

Después de que Asia dejara de acariciar a Issei y conociera a Akane el grupo empezó a caminar por el único camino posible con Asia e Issei tomándose de la mano mirando a su alrededor curiosamente con Akane asegurándose de que ambos se quedaran cerca. No tardaron en notar el cambio de caverna a una especie de ruinas tonalidades violetas, al llegar notaron una escalinata la cual llevaba a una entrada en el piso superior, mientras en medio de las escaleras había un espacio vacío en el cual caían hojas cafés de un enorme árbol de tronco negro.

El grupo subió y al pasar la habitación se encontraron con una gran puerta con un símbolo tallado en esta, a la izquierda de la puerta había un mural mientras a la derecha había una palanca en la pared y seis botones en el suelo, viendo el mural Blair procedió a tocar los botones y activar la palanca haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

Mientras detrás de ella Issei llevaba una corona hecha con hojas cafés que tomaron de la habitación anterior y estaba haciendo caras graciosas para que Asia y Akane soltaran algunas risitas.

En la siguiente habitación se toparon de cara con un cartel el cual ninguno fue capaz de leer, siguiendo el camino el cuarteto cruzo un pequeño puente con un canal de agua debajo y justo después otro cartel el cual sí pudieron leer.

[No olvides leer los carteles, ¡Podrían ayudarte! Pd. El cartel anterior dice lo mismo.]

Leyó Blair haciendo que los hermanos rieran y Asia sonriera al igual que ella, caminando un poco más se encontraron que el camino estaba bloqueado por pinchos y al lado se encontraba un interruptor, activándolo los pinchos se hundieron dejándolos así pasar a la siguiente habitación.

El grupo camino un poco pasando por mas habitaciones vacías hasta que encontraron a una extraña creatura la cual parecía una rana gigante la cual al notarlos inclino su enorme cabeza hacia un lado y empezó a brincar hacia ellos, rápidamente Blair se puso delante de los niños en caso de peligro haciendo que la rana se detuviera.

\- Ribbit, ribbit-ribbit – "dijo" mirando a la peli violeta, pero al ver que no le entendía se giró un momento y entro en otra habitación llamando la atención del grupo en especial de Issei al cual lo sujeto su hermana al ver como quería seguir a la rana.

El curioso anfibio salió de la habitación hasta llegar nuevamente con el grupo y se agacho dejando ver que en su cabeza se encontraban cuatro dulces envuelto.

\- ¿Para nosotros? – pregunto Blair haciendo que la rana sonriera.

\- ¡Ribbit-ribbit! – dijo alegremente.

Blair tomo los dulces con cuidado, cautelosamente abrió un y lo llevo a su boca abriendo los ojos sorprendida al sentir como su energía regresaba, mirando a la rana la cual seguía sonriendo le dio un dulce a cada niño los cuales rápidamente lo abrieron y se lo llevaron a sus bocas siendo Issei el más alegre al llevar sus manos a sus cachetes mientras cerraba sus ojos.

\- ¡Shabe a naraja! – dijo Issei alegremente.

\- El mío sabe a plátano – dijo Akane saboreando el regalo.

\- Este sabe a uva – dijo Asia disfrutando del sabor.

\- Ribbit-ribbit-ribbit – dijo la rana girándose y mirando al grupo.

\- ¿Quieres que te sigamos? – pregunto Blair haciendo que la rana sonriera y empezara a brinca con el cuarteto siguiéndolos.

El grupo siguiendo a la rana se encontró con varios más como su guía los cuales al verlos los saludaban alegremente, también había varios seres peludos con alas que parecían muy nerviosos, pero aun así los saludaban con la mano sin acercarse mucho, después de un rato llegaron a una habitación con algunas mesas con sillas acomodadas a un lado, la rana se acercó a una mesa y de alguna manera dejo caer algunas piezas de oro en esta.

\- Ribbit – dijo apuntando a la mesa.

\- ¿Quieres que esperemos aquí? – pregunto Blair a lo que su guía asintió, viendo como parecía que el anfibio no quería hacerles daño la Nekomata asintió.

Mientras el grupo tomaba algunas sillas la rana salió del lugar, Blair parpadeo sorprendida al ver como una araña negra había llevado cuatro menús a su mesa uno para cada uno.

\- G-gracias – dijo Asia tomando el menú y sorprendiéndose al ver como la pequeña araña parecía haber dado una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

Viendo los precios Blair pidió a las arañas cuatro donas de telaraña y una jarra de jugo de raña teniendo dudas si siquiera seria comestibles, del techo bajaron cuatro arañas cada una sujetando una dona y dejándolas delante de cada uno para luego subir y bajar rápidamente dejando una jarra de líquido rosa en medio de la mesa, asombrada Blair estaba por tomar la jarra cuando las arañas volvieron a bajar dejando cuatro vasos en la mesa.

Antes de que Blair pudiera probar la dona Issei tomo la suya y le dio un enorme mordisco.

\- ¡Esta rica! – dijo con estrellas en los ojos y telarañas en las mejillas, mirando a su alrededor Akane juraría que había visto a las arañas inflar el pecho orgullosas.

Algo dudosa la peli roja tomo su dona y la llevo a su boca abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al confirmar que efectivamente la dona era deliciosa y parecía que la telaraña estaba hecha de azúcar y el relleno era de alguna clase de mermelada desconocida para ella.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de ambos hermanos Asia tomo la suya y empezó a comer, todo bajo la mirada de Blair la cual suspiro al ver que estaban bien y empezó a comerse la suya volviendo a sentir como su energía regresaba rápidamente.

Mientras esperaban Blair miraba como los niños se movían alrededor conviviendo con las creaturas las cuales si bien los niños no les entendían no parecía que les molestara, incluso uno de ellos el cual era una extraña zanahoria parlante les dio a los niños unos vegetales diciendo que debían comer saludable si querían llegar a ser tan fuertes como un tal Asgore.

Aunque la Nekomata mayor si debía admitir que no esperaba encontrarse con un fantasma el cual parecía que simplemente se había puesto una sábana encima, pero al verlo flotar pudo confirmar que en efecto era un espíritu.

\- "Uno muy raro" – pensó Blair.

Los niños curiosos se acercaron al fantasma el cual parecía nervioso al principio, pero rápidamente les tomo cariño y empezó a hablar con ellos y a enseñarles su música haciendo que Blair sonriera al ver como los niños parecían más relajados y alegres.

Después de un rato pisadas fuertes se hicieron presente y entro al lugar una figura envuelta en una armadura plateada con casco con pequeños cuernos en su frente con una capa morada y en su cintura se encontraban dos espadas.

Blair se levantó de golpe al sentir el poder de la figura nerviosa de que fuera a atacar, aunque de alguna manera se sintió relajada al ver a la rana de antes a su lado y si de alguna manera Blair era capaz de distinguirla.

\- Tranquila – dijo la figura levantando sus manos en señal de paz haciendo que Blair se relajara al sentir la honestidad en la voz de la figura, viendo como la Nekomata se relajó la figura llevo sus manos a su casco y se lo quito dejando ver una cabeza blanca peluda con ojos violetas y cuernos en su frente.

La aparentemente cabra humanoide sonrió a la mujer y niños, haciendo que los niños salieran de detrás del fantasma y se acercaran a la cabra.

\- Mi nombre es Asriel Dremurr, miembro de la Guardia Real y príncipe de mi gente – se presentó el adolecente dando una leve reverencia la cual fue copiada por Blair, Akane, Asia e Issei cuando Akane le hizo hacer una haciendo que Issei tratara de soltarse haciendo que Asriel riera.

\- Eso no es necesario, después de todo ustedes son visitantes de la superficie, mi especia no había visto a un humano en cientos de años – dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora si no es mucha molestia podrían acompañarme para conocer al Rey Asgore y la Reina Toriel para así anunciar su presencia y que no haya problemas más adelante. – pidió el joven a lo que Blair asintió.

Dándose la vuelta el príncipe empezó a caminar con Blair siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- ¡Adiós Blooky! – se despidieron los niños del fantasma el cual sonrió levemente.

\- Adiós amigos – contesto el fantasma tímidamente.

El grupo camino por los pasillos de las ruinas hasta que llegaron a un rio con una campana la cual Asriel toco y segundos después una barca llego a gran velocidad con el barquero cubierto por una túnica negra.

\- ¡Tralala! – dijo al llegar – Príncipe Asriel es bueno verlos tralala, ¿Oh? Es bueno verlos nuevamente, aunque en realidad no nos hemos visto – dijo el hombre confundiendo a Blair mientras los niños realmente no entendían.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Asriel en susurro a Blair – Es un buen monstruo, aunque algo extraño, parecería que siempre sabe más de lo que aparenta - explico subiendo a la barca con los demás subiendo después de él – A New Home por favor – pidió el príncipe sentándose.

\- A la orden tralala – contesto el barquero haciendo que la barca empezara a moverse a velocidades insanas - ¡Tralala! Es bueno ver caras conocidas, aunque estas no te recuerden tralala – canto repentinamente.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

New Home la capital de los monstruos se encontraba llena de vida como siempre con monstruos yendo de aquí para allá, la capital era el orgullo de los monstruos debido a su gran belleza gracias a que era el único lugar en el entraba la luz del sol haciendo que la ciudad pareciera que estuviera bañada en oro durante el día.

En medio de la capital se encontraba un enorme castillo con múltiples puentes conectándolo con diferentes lugares, en uno de los pisos más altos se encontraba la sala del trono en la cual se encontraba un pequeño campo de flores amarillas delante de dos tronos en los cuales había dos cabras humanoides sentadas.

Una de ellas era un hombre muy alto de pelaje blanco con una barba y cabello amarillo brillante y ojos violetas con dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza, se encontraba usando una túnica morada con un símbolo en el pecho y armadura en sus hombros.

Este era el Rey de los monstruos Asgore Dremurr.

A su lado sentada en su propio trono se encontraba una mujer cabra de pelaje blanco utilizando un modesto vestido violeta don el mismo símbolo que Asgore, la mujer tenía dos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza y ojos cafés llenos de amabilidad.

Esta era la esposa de Asgore y la Reina de los monstruos Toriel Dremurr.

Ambos se encontraban mirando hacia la entrada de la sala, Toriel con una sonrisa alegre mientras tarareaba una alegre tonada mientras Asgore si bien estaba sonriendo miraba constantemente sus ropas con duda.

\- Tori – llamo con voz profunda a su esposa – ¿Crees que estas vestimentas son correctas? ¿O tal vez debí ir con una apariencia de un Rey guerrero? – pregunto haciendo que Toriel soltara una melodiosa risa.

\- Hay cariño te vez bien – aseguro Toriel – Pareces un hombre amable y sabio, aunque no siempre muy sabio – dijo riendo haciendo que Asgore sonriera.

Antes de que pudiera responder las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Asriel con Blair, Issei, Akane y Asia detrás, al verlos inmediatamente Toriel sonrió emocionada y Asgore miro con curiosidad a Blair y sus sobrinos.

\- Padre, Madre eh traído a los visitantes – dijo Asriel arrodillándose.

Asgore paso su mirada a su hijo y soltó una risa – De pie hijo, sabes que eso no es necesario – dijo Asgore poniéndose de pie al igual que su esposa.

Asriel hizo caso y se puso de pie mirando como sus padres se acercaban a Blair, cuando Asgore se acercó lo suficiente le extendió la mano a la Nekomata.

\- Mi nombre es Asgore Dremurr el Rey del subsuelo y líder de mi gente – se presentó Asgore, Blair miro al Rey y le extendió su mano haciendo apretón, una vez se soltaron Asgore paso su brazo por la espalda de Toriel – Y aquí está mi querida esposa Toriel – presento haciendo que la mujer sonriera alegremente.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos cariños – dijo Toriel sonriendo haciendo que los niños le sonrieran de vuelta.

\- Es un placer conocerlos Rey Asgore, Reina Toriel. Mi nombre es Scavanger Blair – se presentó con una sonrisa – Estos son mis sobrinos Akane e Issei – dijo señalando a la peli roja y oji dorado – Y ella es Asia – presento a Asia.

\- M-mi nombre es Asia Argento, es un placer conocerlos – dijo la rubia mirando a ambas cabras.

Toriel sonrió y se agacho quedando a la misma altura que los niños – Hola pequeños mhmh en verdad son unas lindas niñas – dijo Toriel con una sonrisa haciendo que Akane riera al igual que Blair mientras Asia sonreía mirando a Issei.

Mientras el oji dorado inflaba los cachetes y soltaba pequeños gruñidos confundiendo a Toriel - ¡No soy una niña-nya! – grito levantando los puños con su cola moviéndose lentamente.

Toriel se quedó mirando parpadeando un par de veces a Issei para finalmente sonreír – Eres un niño muy lindo – dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza del oji dorado.

Issei dio un salto levantando los brazos - ¡No soy lindo, soy grande y fuerte como papá y el abuelo! – exclamo haciendo a Akane le temblara la mano y Blair perdiera su sonrisa, cosa que Asgore noto rápidamente.

Carraspeando el Rey llamo la atención del grupo - ¿Qué les parece si nos cuentan cómo llegaron aquí mientras disfrutamos de una tacita de té? – sugirió con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¡Oh! En ese caso traeré un poco de pie de caramelo – dijo Toriel con una sonrisa.

Mirando a ambos Blair asintió dispuesta a contarle al Rey y Reina su situación actual.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Infierno.**

**Gorigori.**

Caminando por los pasillos llenos de personas haciendo su trabajo o solo pasando caminaba un joven hombre de cabello plateado y ojos morados usando una boina purpura, un chaleco negro, pantalones blancos y botas negras.

Al caminar todos los que veían al hombre lo saludaban con respeto mientras este ignoraba a todos a su alrededor, su nombre es Shemhazai el segundo al mando de Grigori.

Caminando por los pasillos el hombre llego hasta una enorme puerta metálica, mirando a la derecha a un panel numérico Shemhazai escribió un código haciendo que la puerta se abriera, entrando se encontró con un laboratorio desordenado con cientos de máquinas, herramientas y planos tirados por doquier. Suspirando empezó a caminar evitando pisar algún objeto hasta llegar al centro de la habitación donde se encontraba un hombre jugueteando con una pequeña lanza dorada.

El hombre parecía estar en su treinta y es bastante atractivo, su cabello color negro con la parte delantera rubia, ojos violetas y una barba cuidada, actualmente estaba utilizando una playera de tirantes negra, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color, este es Azazel el líder de Grigori. El hombre al sentir la presencia de Shemhazai hizo la cabeza hacia tres para ver a su invitado.

\- ¡Oh Shemhazai! – exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa – Justo a tiempo, dime, ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto enseñándole la pequeña lanza dorada, pero antes de que el peli-plata pudiera contestar el hombre empezó a hablar – Es genial, ¿Verdad? Ahora solo necesita un núcleo y mi bebé estará terminado, estaba pensando en pedirle a Fafnir que me ayude – dijo el hombre antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con una revista enrollada haciendo que este mirara al peli-plata.

\- Primero déjame hablar, segundo ¿Fafnir? Sabes que su faceta de pervertido termino hace tiempo, aún recuerdo el caos que causo en Asgard cuando supo que su actitud se debía a la influencia de Odín – dijo Shemhazai haciendo que Azazel asintiera.

\- Buen punto, deberá pensar en algún tipo de ofrenda para que acepte el ayudarme – dijo, pero recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

\- Azazel, nuestros espías trajeron información de la caza de los Nekomatas – dijo haciendo que el oji violeta parpadeara y mirara a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí adentro? – pregunto confundido.

\- Un mes – contesto Shemhazai haciendo que Azazel asintiera.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto.

Shemhazai procedió a contar los sucesos a Azazel el solo escucho atentamente con los ojos cerrados, suspirando se puso de pie bajo la mirada de su compañero y tomo su gabardina morada, poniéndose salió del taller con el oji morado siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- Los demonios estarán en el fuego, ¿Cuál es la reacción de Yasaka? – pregunto.

\- Por el momento ha empezado a expulsar a todos los demonios de Japón y aquellos que se resisten son atacados, el encargado de sacarlos es Kokuja – dijo haciendo Azazel cerrara los ojos.

\- Uhhh eso tiene que doler – dijo recordando las veces que se había encontrado con el Yokai en el pasado – ¿Algún movimiento político más? – pregunto.

\- Por el momento no, pero dudo mucho que esto se quede así – contesto Shemhazai.

\- Ya veo – dijo entrando en su oficina encontrándose con una carta en su escritorio.

Mirando a Shemhazai el cual miraba la carta con incertidumbre, acercándose lentamente Azazel tomo la carta y la abrió leyendo su contenido, al terminar se la mostro a su compañero el cual la empezó a leer rápidamente.

\- Yasaka quiere reunirse contigo y te está invitando a Tokio, ¿Me pregunto que querrá? – pregunto.

\- Quizá finalmente aceptara salir conmigo – dijo Azazel levantando rápidamente los brazos al ver a Shemhazai con la revista – Tranquilo, ¿Acaso soy una especie de mascota? – pregunto recibiendo una mirada fija de parte del oji morado haciendo que Azazel suspirara.

\- La reunión es en una semana, deberías prepararte – dijo Shemhazai mirando la apariencia de Azazel – Y pone un buen traje – pidió haciendo que el líder de Grigori suspirara, pero asintiera igualmente.

Con eso dicho Shemhazai se retiró dejando a Azazel solo en su oficina el cual se quedó mirando la carta un rato más en silencio.

Mientras en Lilith la capital del infierno se encontraban reunidos los cuatro reyes demonios… "hablando".

Si es que se le puede decir hablar a la situación actual, el día siguiente de su fallido intento por acabar con los Nekomatas los demonios se volvieron no gratos en todo Asia siendo expulsados inmediatamente y aquellos que se resistían eran asesinados y los que llegaban al infierno estaban extremadamente heridos, debido a esto el consejo exigió que se atacaran a los Yokai para mostrarles su lugar, al principio Sirzechs el actual lucifer estaba a punto de aceptar las demandas de los ancianos cuando Serafall la actual Leviatán puso un alto a la idea.

Ella como encargada de las relaciones con las otras facciones no permitiría eso, ya habían ignorado sus llamadas de atención de que cazar a los Nekomatas era mala idea diciendo que sus opiniones no tenían peso en esa situación. Pero esta vez no, liberando su poder les hizo ver a los idiotas que sus acciones traerían el fin de los demonios logrando meter ese dato en sus cabezas a la fuerza, ahora los cuatros demonios se encontraban juntos.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, estúpido, bueno para nada fácil de manipular! – gritaba haciendo que Sirzechs bajara la cabeza con cada palabra con su esposa Grafiya asintiendo a cada palabra dicha por la joven mujer.

\- Sera-chan, si no lo hacia el consejo –

\- ¡El consejo pueden comérsela! – exclamo mirando al peli-carmesí de manera desesperada - ¡Eres Sirzechs Lucifer! ¡Tú ganaste la guerra civil, eres uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo, no una simple figura pública que debe hacer todo lo que los demás digan! – grito molesta con su poder congelando lentamente la habitación.

Ajuka Beelzebub miraba todo recargado contra la pared deseando que Serafall lo ignorara, después de todo él estuvo de acuerdo con hacer lo que el consejo quería para evitarse problemas algo que ahora se arrepentía.

Mirando a su lado se encontrar sentado en el suelo a Falbium Asmodeus dormido, después de todo él no debía de preocuparse ya que a pesar de su pereza él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el plan para cazar a los Nekomatas así que estaba a salvo de la ira de Serafall.

Mirando nuevamente a la molesta demonio con Sirzechs atrapado en un cubo de hielo con el ojo morado y un par de dientes menos con la normalmente alegre Serafall con el rostro rojo.

\- Por su culpa ahora no solo tenemos a los Yokai pidiendo nuestras cabezas, también a los Dioses Shinto los cuales apoyan a Yasaka y si deciden atacar no me impresionaría que los ayuden – dijo respirando pesadamente – Ahora, ¿Qué hiciste con la pequeña Nekomata? – pregunto haciendo que Sirzechs empezara a temblar con su esposa negando detrás de él.

Sirzechs movió la boca, pero no salió ni un sonido de esta.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Serafall.

\- Puede que… solo tal vez… Se la regale a Rias-tan – apenas termino de decir eso un poderoso golpe se estrelló en su rostro estrellándolo contra una pared.

\- ¡Grafiya! – exclamo llamando la atención de la hermosa mujer – Saca a este imbécil de mi presencia antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta, también informa al Señor Gremory que iré a visitarlos pronto y que Rias-chan debe estar presente – ordeno recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la mujer la cual tomo a su esposo del cuello como si de un animal se tratase.

\- No creas que tu castigo termino Sirzechs-sama – dijo Grafiya haciendo que el peli-rojo soltara unos lloriqueos.

Apenas salieron la mirada de Serafall se posó en Ajuka el cual empezó a sudar, mirando a su lado esperando a usar a Falbium como escudo solo para ver unas líneas donde antes estaba el demonio perezoso.

\- Ajuka… - dijo Serafall haciendo que las piernas del peliverde temblaran – Es hora de tu castigo~ - dijo acercándose lentamente al demonio el cual estaba viendo su vida pasar a través de sus ojos.

\- "Voy a morir virgen" – pensó por una vez dejando de lado sus experimentos y jurando mentalmente que si sobrevivía disfrutaría más de su vida.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Asgore suspiro con los ojos cerrados tomando de su té, Blair había terminado de contar el cómo llegaron ahí y como encontraron a Asia y Asgore no podría estar más decepcionado, la última vez que los monstruos habían interactuado con los demonios fue cuando su padre aún era el Rey y el un simple niño preocupado por cosas más sencillas.

Cabe decir que la interacción termino en una guerra a pequeña a escala cuando Beelzebub trato de volverlos sus esclavos, pero su padre hizo retroceder al Rey demonio.

\- Ya veo – dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a la Nekomata delante de él y su esposa.

Un poco alejados se encontraban los niños jugando en las flores con Asriel vigilándolos, a su lado Toriel tenía un rostro cansado al escuchar la historia.

\- "No importa cuánto tiempo pase siempre hay algo" – pensó tristemente al saber que el mundo era igual que antes, ella sabía que el desear que la paz reinara era un sueño infantil y ridículo, pero siempre tenía esa pequeña esperanza de que algún día pasara.

Blair por su parte observo los rostros de ambas cabras pudiendo notar fácilmente la decepción de ambos fácilmente.

Levantando la cabeza Asgore miro a la mujer – Gracias por contarnos algo tan difícil, sé que no es mucho, pero son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí – dijo el Rey haciendo que Blair frunciera el ceño.

\- Muchas gracias por la oferta Asgore, pero la verdad es que quiero llevar a mi familia a Tokio con los demás Nekomatas, puedo sentir como mi magia es más fuerte y podría hacer fácilmente un círculo mágico – dijo la Nekomata recibiendo miradas tristes de ambas cabras.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero eso no será posible – dijo Toriel llamando la atención de Blair – Veras nosotros no estamos aquí por gusto – dijo.

\- Así es, en el pasado hubo una guerra donde nosotros perdimos y fuimos sellados aquí abajo, desde entonces hemos intentado romper la barrera sin resultado alguno – explico Asgore – Nuestro Científico Real, el profesor W. D. Gaster ha investigo sin parar la barrera sin tener ningún resultado – dijo.

Blair bajo la cabeza mirando sus piernas pensando, no podían quedarse por siempre ahí, después de todo Yasaka probablemente los esté buscando además de que debía cuidar de sus otros tres sobrinos, apretando las manos miro a Asgore.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda ayudar romper el sello? – pregunto haciendo que Asgore la mirara.

En otro lado del subsuelo un esqueleto abría los ojos pesadamente mirando a su alrededor con confusión, el esqueleto tenía dos fisuras en su cráneo, una en su cuenca derecha hacia arriba y en la izquierda hacia abajo, se encontraba vistiendo un suéter gris y pantalones negros con calcetas blancas.

Masajeando su cabeza hizo por sentarse cuando un par de brazos lo obligaron a recostarse nuevamente.

\- Papá descansa un poco – dijo una voz profunda haciendo que el esqueleto mirara a su lado encontrándose con otro esqueleto corto de estatura el cual lo miraba con preocupación.

El esqueleto se encontraba usando una camisa blanca y shorts negros con pantuflas rosas.

\- ¿Sans? – pregunto haciendo que el mencionado sonriera.

\- Sip – contesto el esqueleto chaparro con una sonrisa – Soy yo G, nos diste un susto de muerte – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡SANS! – grito una voz más aguda desde la otra habitación - ¡Eso no es divertido! – exclamo otro esqueleto más alto incluso superándolo a él en estatura.

El esqueleto entro a la habitación con un plato de sopa en sus manos, el esqueleto se encontraba usando un suéter naranja con pantalones rojo.

\- ¿Papyrus? – pregunto nuevamente el esqueleto acostado.

\- ¡No te preocupes papá! ¡Yo el Gran Papyrus te ha hecho una deliciosa sopa para que te sientas mejor! – anuncio Paps de manera orgullosa haciendo que Gaster sonriera.

\- Gracias hijo – dijo acomodándose en la cama de manera cómoda para poder comer.

Mientras Gaster empezaba a comer un teléfono empezó a sonar haciendo que Sans se levantara y saliera de la habitación dejando a Papyrus cuidando de su padre.

Unos minutos después llego Sans con el teléfono en sus manos.

\- Hey Pa, es el Rey Asgore, pregunta si estas disponible – informo haciendo que Papyrus se ponga de pie.

\- Absolutamente no – dijo Papyrus mirando a Sans – Nuestro padre acaba de colapsar, lo que ahora necesita es descansar un poco, dile al Rey que ahora mismo no está disponible – dijo, pero aun así Gaster se puso de pie y paso a su lado hasta llegar con Sans el cual le entrego el teléfono.

\- Aquí Gaster… - dijo en el teléfono – Si… Entiendo… Nos vemos ahí – dijo colgando haciendo que Papyrus cruzara los brazos.

\- ¡Padre! Necesitas descansar, dejar el trabajo por un día no va a matarte – dijo molesto mirando a su padre el cual ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos y buscando su saco.

\- No te preocupes Paps, Sans vendrá conmigo y se asegurara que este bien – dijo Gaster haciendo que el esqueleto chaparro parpadeara.

\- ¿Yo que? – pregunto recibiendo un pequeño zape en la cabeza por parte de su padre - ¡Digo sí, no te preocupes hermanito! – dijo rápidamente.

Papyrus se quedó mirando a ambos con los brazos cruzados para finalmente soltar un suspiro – De acuerdo, pero si pasa algo quiero que vuelvan inmediatamente, ¿Entendido? – pregunto mirando fijamente a ambos.

\- Claro Paps – dijo Sans con Gaster asintiendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo – Nos vemos más tarde – dijo desapareciendo en un flash azul.

\- ¡Sans te eh dicho que no uses tus atajos dentro de la casa! – grito Papyrus desesperado.

Sans y Gaster aparecieron dentro de un laboratorio haciendo que un monstruo amarillo de pequeña estatura brincara sorprendido.

\- Heya Alphys – saluda Sans con Gaster sonriendo.

\- Oh Sans, Profesor Gaster, ¿Se encuentra mejor? – pregunto la monstruo acercándose a los esqueletos.

\- Estoy bien, vinimos porque el Rey Asgore viene con unos invitados, por desgracia no me dijo la razón de su visita – explico Gaster mirando alrededor notando el desastre que había – Por el momento tratemos de limpiar un poco, seria descortés de nuestra parte recibir al Rey y Reina con este desastre – dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Alphys la cual se puso a limpiar rápidamente.

Sans por su parte tomo una escoba y empezó a "barrer" sin moverse haciendo que Gaster soltara un suspiro al ver a su flojo hijo.

\- Mi hijo mayor es un perezoso de primera y mi hijo menor es más inocente que un bebé – dijo soltando un suspiro – Nunca tendré nietos a este paso – lamento aceptando la posible realidad.

Mientras limpiaba Gaster aprovecho para servirse una humeante taza de café y revisar los últimos… "avances" en su misión y cabe decir que dejan mucho que desear, según la información la barrera fue creada por humanos, pero la magia de la barrera era demasiado poderosa un mago humano no sería capaz de crear una barrera tan poderosa ni siquiera siete de ellos.

Mirando sus documentos Gaster solo pudo suspirar y recargarse en la silla con su taza en las manos tratando de pensar en otro método para destruir la barrera.

\- "Tal vez si tuviéramos un humano con alma Determinada podríamos usar su poder para destruir la barrera" – pensó cuando un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza y vio la imagen de una macabra maquina la cual parecía la calavera de algún animal con un pequeño cuerpo adentro – "No nunca más" – pensó para luego mirar su café confundido – "Nunca más… ¿Qué?" – se preguntó no sabiendo de donde había venido ese pensamiento.

\- Doctor Gaster – la voz de su asistente Alphys lo saco de sus pensamientos, girándose pudo ver como Asgore con su esposa e hijo habían llegado.

Poniéndose de pie se acercó al grupo con su vista posándose en el pequeño niño cuando otra imagen con un niño sonriéndole ofreciéndole un Nice Cream en un lugar oscuro asalto su mente, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza se acercó al grupo.

\- Su alteza – dijo dando una leve reverencia recibiendo una risa de Asgore – ¿A que debo esta visita? – pregunto mirando con su vista ahora posándose en Blair con otra imagen asaltando su cabeza de una mujer abrazándolo en una cocina, parpadeando Gaster miro al Rey.

\- Gaster permíteme que te presente a nuestros invitados, sus nombres son Scavanger Blair, Akane, Issei y Asia Argento – dijo señalando con la mano al grupo.

\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Wing Ding Gaster, pero todos me dicen Gaster – se presentó el esqueleto mirando al grupo – Asgore no creo que me hayas llamado solo para presentarme a estas personas, bueno Nekomatas – dijo notando los apéndices felinos en tres de ellos.

Blair dio un paso adelante haciendo que el esqueleto mirara a la mujer.

\- Señor Gaster cuando veníamos aquí les explique a Asgore y Toriel como la barrera desprende una energía la cual parece una combinación de energía natural como energía santa – informo Blair con ambos líderes asintiendo detrás de ellos.

Gaster miro a la Nekomata y luego miro a su asistente e hijo los cuales miraban igualmente.

\- P-Pero eso no tiene sentido – dijo Alphys nerviosamente – Según la información cuando no sellaron no había Ángeles o algún ser que pudiera usar energía natural, s-solo humanos… - dijo cuándo Sans puso su mano en su hombro.

\- Dejemos eso de lado, ¿Qué tiene de importante que la barrera este echa de energía sacra y natural? – pregunto Sans mirando a la Nekomata mayor.

\- Puede que haya una manera de debilitarla lo suficiente, después de todo al usar Senjutsu debo reunir energía natural – dijo Blair.

\- Quiere absorber la energía natural de la barrera para debilitarla lo suficiente para que podamos destruirla – dijo Gaster mirando fijamente a Blair – ¿Sabes que eso puede destruir tu cuerpo verdad? – pregunto mirando a los ojos a la mujer no entendiendo porque internamente estaba tan preocupado por ella – Podrías… ya sabes – dijo mirando a los niños y no queriendo asustarlos.

\- Lo sé y estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo – contesto Blair con una mirada llena de Determinación.

Gaster miro a la mujer con una mano masajeando su barbilla – Quizá si hago una máquina que pueda almacenar la energía natural de esa manera reduciría la probabilidad de sobre carga y… - Gasper empezó a susurrar rápidamente bajo la mirada curiosa de Blair y la divertida mirada de Asgore el cual se acercó a la Nekomata.

\- No te preocupes esto es normal para el – dijo Asgore tranquilamente – Tori, ¿Por qué no llevas a los niños al MTT Resort para que no se aburran? – sugirió el Rey a su esposa – Claro si no tienes ningún problema con eso señorita Blair – dijo el hombre mirando a la Nekomata la cual miro a los tres niños los cuales la miraron fijamente con grandes ojos.

\- Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa – Niños no le causen problemas a Toriel y pórtense bien – pidió a los niños los cuales asintieron.

Toriel sonrió y se dio la vuelta con los niños detrás de ella en dirección a la puerta.

\- Oh no… ya está haciendo planos – escucharon los niños y Toriel decir a Asgore antes de salir del laboratorio.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

En el MTT Resort se encontraba caminando entre la gente una joven niña monstruo mirando las tiendas a su alrededor con aburrimiento, la niña vestía un traje deportivo negro con las piernas anchas, unas botas blancas y una capa con capucha color rojo, sobresaliendo de la capucha se podía apreciar cabello alborotado color rosa chicle, ojos violetas con pupila en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas y piel blanca con pecas en las mejillas.

Esta joven monstruo es Red y ahora mismo estaba muy, muy aburrida. Podría estar entrenando, pero su madre adoptiva Undyne le había ordenado que saliera y se divirtiera un rato.

\- Bastante malo es que me obligara ir a la escuela – refunfuño la niña mientras camina con los brazos cruzados.

Desde que había sido adoptada por Undyne la capitana de la Guardia Real su objetivo había sido unirse a ellos, pero constantemente gente se metía en su camino.

No te esfuerces mucho.

Deberías divertirte más.

Deberías hacer amigos.

No es sano estar todo el tiempo entrenando.

¡Bah!

Si quería unirse a la Guardia Real debía ser muy fuerte, más fuerte que Undyne o más fuerte que el príncipe Asriel, todos le había dicho que tenía mucho potencial incluso el anterior líder de la Guardia Gerson el Martillo de la Justicia creía en su potencial, ¡Ella no tenía tiempo para "divertirse"! Ella ya se divertía muchas gracias, quien dice que entrenar no es divertido.

Deteniéndose Red soltó un suspiro y miro a su alrededor pensando que hacer con todo el oro que Undyne le había dado, no podía solo volver a casa con él, la mujer pez le había ordenado que se gastara el dinero y se divirtiera y eso planeaba hacer.

Mirando una vez más a su alrededor su mirada se posó en un… árcade… ella había oído hablar a los otros niños hablar del lugar, acercándose la niña pudo observar distintas maquinas con diferentes monstruos de varias edades usarlas. Confundida se acercó a uno de los aparatos, tomando un martillo felpudo observo el cartel encima del juego confundida, insertando una moneda la niña espero hasta que de la mesa salió una extraña marioneta con una lengua de fuera.

Mirando su martillo un momento y luego a la marioneta la niña bajo su martillo haciendo que el peluche soltara un sonido chillón y se metiera nuevamente en la mesa, mirando el martillo ignorando las otras marionetas que habían salido.

\- "¿Esto es diversión? ¿Esto es lo que según Undyne me he estado perdiendo?" – pensó decepcionada, la niña estaba por soltar el juguete cuando noto como un par de ojos dorados la miraban fijamente.

Red miro esos ojos y siguió la mirada notando que miraba el juguete en su mano, moviéndolo de un lado a otro lentamente vio como la mirada curiosa seguía el juguete.

Confundida y curiosa le acercó el martillo a Issei - ¿Quieres intentar? – pregunto haciendo que las orejas del oji dorado se pararan, de un momento a otro Issei se encontraba delante de Red la cual se sorprendió al ver la velocidad del niño, pero aun así le entrego el martillo con el cual Issei empezó a golpear la mesa rápidamente.

Red miro a Issei analizando su apariencia sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, nadie de su edad se le había acercado después de la primera semana en la escuela, dejando eso de lado la peli rosa dio un brinco al escuchar la fuerte música proveniente del juego y las luces, en la parte inferior de la maquina salió una larga línea de papel gris el cual ella tomo.

\- ¿Y esto? – pregunto confundida ignorando el diseño el cual estaba completamente basado en Mettaton.

\- Son para conseguir premios-nya – contesto Issei mirando los tickets – Si tienes suficientes puedes intercambiarlos por objetos – explico con una sonrisa apuntando a una estación con varios artículos.

Red miro el lugar notando los diferentes objetos desde dulces, juguetes, artículos escolares o adornos, pero su mirada se centró en un objeto en la parte superior del mostrador.

Una gran espada con la hoja plateada y el mango dorado con rayos rosas, Red no sabía si era real o no, pero en verdad la quería, mirando los tickets en su mano Red asintió decidió y se dio la vuelta con su objetivo en mente.

\- ¡Espera yo también quiero jugar-nya! – exclamo Issei siguiendo a la niña la cual lo miro con sorpresa, pero igualmente asintió.

Enfrente del árcade en una tienda de ropa se encontraba una tienda de ropa donde estaban Toriel, Asia y Akane mirando diferentes prendas con Toriel mirando con sorpresa el local de juegos.

\- Oh vaya no creí que Issei jugara con Red – ella había visto cuando la niña había entrado al lugar, pero esperaba que se fuera rápidamente, aunque debía admitir que le agradaba ver a la peli rosa jugar en vez de entrenar todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que le quede bien a Issei? – escucho Toriel, girándose se encontró con Akane mostrándole un vestido de una pieza azul a Asia.

\- Akane eso es un vestido – dijo Asia mirando confundida.

\- Lo sé – contesto simplemente haciendo reír a Toriel.

Toriel se acercó a las niñas calmadamente mirando la ropa que ya habían elegido – Yo creo que le quedaría bien, solo no lo obligues a usarlo – dijo Toriel haciendo que la peli roja asintiera con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Gracias por comprarnos ropa Toriel – agradeció Asia con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de Akane.

\- Jujuju no hay nada que agradecer niñas, debo admitir que extrañaba estas cosas, mi querido Asriel ya es grande y no le agrada que lo acompañe a comprar su ropa – explico con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¿Por qué no tienen otro bebé? – pregunto Asia a la mujer haciendo que esta sonriera.

\- Tal vez después, cuando finalmente seamos libres y podamos ver el sol nuevamente – contesto Toriel con una sonrisa.

De vuelta al árcade Issei y Red había asaltado todo y cada uno de los juegos ganando la mayor cantidad de tickets posibles, aunque Issei tuvo que explicarle a Red como se jugaban a varios de ellos ya que la peli rosa al no saber cómo funcionaban trataba de hacerlo de maneras que serían consideradas trampa.

Un par de horas después Red e Issei habían roto varios records en especial la peli rosa la cual miraba como estaban contando sus tickets en una maquina esperando tener el número necesario para la espada.

\- Lo siento pequeña, pero te faltan la mitad para la espada – dijo el monstruo entregándole los tickets a Red la cual suspiro decepcionada pero aun así tomo los tickets ahora en una bolsa de regalo, cuando la niña se giró se sorprendió al ver un peluche de una tortuga con una armadura delante de ella, con Issei asomándose.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto dándoselo con la niña tomándolo dándole a Issei una mirada curiosa – Vi como viste la espada, pero no quería que te sintieras mal por no conseguirla así que te conseguí este peluche – explico Issei con una sonrisa.

\- G-gracias – agradeció Red maldiciéndose por tartamudear – "Nunca nadie además de Undyne me había regalado algo" – pensó mirando el peluche con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndose presente en su rostro.

\- ¡También conseguí esto! – exclamo emocionado Issei mostrándole a Red un collar de espada el cual estaba separado entre el mango y la hoja con Issei dándole la hoja – Es en seña de nuestra amistad – dijo Issei con una sonrisa haciendo que Red parpadeara sorprendida.

\- ¿Amigos? – pregunto sorprendida con Issei asintiendo.

\- ¡Si amigos-nya! – dijo asintiendo con emoción.

Red miro el peluche y el collar y sonrió feliz de haber hecho su primer amigo.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

Horas más tarde Gaster se encontraba caminando con su hijo, Blair y los niños por Snowdin.

\- Lamento hacer tardado tanto – se disculpó Gaster mirando a la nekomata mayor – Es solo que cuando me viene una idea a la cabeza trato de sacarla rápidamente – explico recibiendo una risa de Blair.

\- No te preocupes Gaster-kun solo estabas emocionado, soy yo quien debería disculparse después de todo seremos una molestia en su hogar por un tiempo – contesto Blair con una sonrisa serena haciendo que Gaster tuviera un extraño sonrojo azul y naranja en sus mejillas.

\- No-no hay problema, es más, es un honor tenerlos en nuestro hogar – contesto Gaster acariciando su cabeza con Sans riendo detrás de ellos con Gaster moviendo su mano haciendo que la nieve de un techo cayera de un techo encima del esqueleto chaparro haciendo que Issei empezara a reír.

Al llegar a su hogar fueron recibidos por un Papyrus con una cara molesta – Padre, Sans – dijo mirando al G y Sans el cual estaba terminando de sacudirse la nieve de la ropa, aunque su mirada se posó en los invitados - ¿Y estas personas? – pregunto – Mi nombre es Papyrus – se presentó con los Nekomatas y humana presentándose también.

\- Ya veo, deberemos acomodarnos de alguna manera, podríamos limpiar la habitación de Sans y hacer que él duerma en el sofá – dijo haciendo que Sans balbuceara asombrado.

\- No, yo dormiré aquí en la sala, ellos pueden tomar mi habitación – dijo Gaster con Blair abriendo la boca para protestar – No, no se preocupen son invitados y no sería la primera vez que duermo en el sofá – explico el científico.

\- Y no será la última – dijo Papyrus con un rostro vacío.

\- Además de que nunca terminaremos de limpiar la habitación de Sans – dijo Gaster con una sonrisa con Sans bufando.

Gaster solo rio un poco y miro a Blair y los niños – Síganme les mostrare donde dormirán – dijo Gaster subiendo las escaleras con el grupo siguiéndolo de cerca, aunque Akane tuvo que tomar a Issei de la mano cuando este trato de saltar encima de Papyrus.

Al llegar a la habitación Gaster abrió la puerta dejando ver una gran cama con una colcha gris con un pequeño mueble con una lámpara al lado dos escritorios contra la pared y tres estanterías llenas de libros con otra puerta la cual llevaba a un pequeño closet.

\- Sé que no es mucho para cuatro personas, pero espero que puedan estar cómodos – dijo Gaster cuando Blair lo abrazo haciendo que el esqueleto se volviera a sonrojar.

\- Gracias por toda tu ayuda Gaster – agradeció la nekomata con una sonrisa.

Gaster se separó tratando de esconder su sonrojo – Si bueno yo… les avisare cuando la cena este lista – dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente haciendo que Blair riera.

Mirando a los niños los cuales estaban brincando en la cama alegremente hizo que la nekomata mayor sonriera pensando que quizá no sería tan malo está ahí abajo un tiempo.

En otra parte del subsuelo en Waterfall se encontraba Red en su habitación acostada en su cama abrazando su tortuga y mirando su collar con una sonrisa alegre y soltando una inusual risita sin ver como Undyne se estaba asomando por la puerta con una sonrisa, los próximos años serian algo bastante interesante.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Hola a aqui Morde The Cat.**

**¿Que les a parecido? Puede que actualmente sea algo confuso por el momento pero todo sera explicado poco a ****poco, este siempre habia sido mi plan pero decidí que seria sobre cargarlo mucho contando algo que al final no seria de importancia por eso es que los capítulos viejos se fueron y seran remplazados por estos con pequeños dejavus o flashbacks los cuales explicaran que paso la linea temporal anterior.**

**Espero que le este gustando y dejen su opinión si quieren, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. ¿Capitulo 2? Creciendo

**¿Capitulo 2? Creciendo.**

**Snowdin.**

**Un mes después.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que los tres nekomatas y humano habían llegado al subsuelo y hasta ahora se habían acostumbrado bastante bien a Snowdin y el hogar de la familia huesuda. Gaster pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en su laboratorio personal o en el laboratorio Real trabajando en su nueva máquina, pero cuando estaba en casa pasaba tiempo con los niños de manera simple ya sea leyéndoles algo simple como libros de física avanzada o su tesis sobre las almas humanas.

Si.

Gaster no sabía que les gustaba a los niños, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus hijos habían tenido esa edad, por suerte Issei el cual se había encariñado más con el esqueleto mayor le había enseñado a jugar a diferentes juegos normalmente con Asia uniéndose.

Papyrus por otra parte los había llevado a explorar Snowdin y sus alrededores, el esqueleto alto tenía mucha energía y se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo, al parecer el esqueleto era un recluta de la Guardia Real y aparte de los entrenamientos estaba encargado de vigilar que todo estuviera bien en Snowdin, gracias a él habían conocido al escuadrón canino de la Guardia Real.

Asia y Akane eran las que más pasaban el tiempo con el esqueleto jugando juegos de mesa, cocinando o viendo programas en el televisor.

Y luego estaba Sans, el hijo mayor de Gaster no era exactamente activo, salía pocas veces de su habitación no le gustaba la actividad física y acostumbraba a dejar su ropa tirada por todos lados, algo que a lo largo del mes pasaba cada vez menos gracias a Blair la cual le había llamado la atención varias veces y había encontrado maneras de que el esqueleto obedeciera.

Quien mejor se llevaba con él era Issei gracias a su profundo amor por las siestas, cuando el esqueleto dormía se había vuelto algo normal encontrar al pequeño nekomata cerca de él envuelto en una cobija durmiendo.

Y finalmente Blair, la adulta se encontraba normalmente con Gaster ayudándolo a crear la máquina para que su cuerpo no se sobrecargara de energía natural cuando iniciaran su plan, al principio la peli violeta apuraba al esqueleto, pero este le explico como quería que todo saliera perfecto para evitar que algo malo le pasara.

Fuera de eso en casa ella se había vuelto la cocinera oficial con Papyrus como su asistente, el primer día la mujer había quedado impactada cuando Papyrus se disculpó al haber quemado la cena y tendrían que cenar fideos instantáneos, cuando miro la despensa solo encontró comida instantánea y en el refrigerador comida pre-echa. Según Paps así es como habían estado viviendo desde que tenía memoria a excepción de contadas ocasiones y era por eso que el esqueleto alto había empezado a tomar clases de cocina desde hace un par de años, pero no había avanzado mucho.

Ahora mismo el grupo se encontraba en la sala del hogar, Gaster se encontraba vistiendo lo mismo que hace un mes ya que al parecer el hombre tenía varios pares de la misma vestimenta, a su lado se encontraba Blair usando unos pantalones negros con un suéter violeta y zapatos negros, acostado en el sofá se encontraba Sans con su atuendo de siempre con Papyrus tratando de hacer que se levantara, el esqueleto se encontraba usando una armadura blanca con una bufanda roja con un traje de licra negro cubriendo sus huesos.

Bajando por las escaleras venían Asia y Akane caminando ambas con rostros alegres, la pequeña rubia estaba usando un vestido de una pieza verde de falda plisada con medias blancas, una camisa blanca debajo del vestido y unas zapatillas negras.

A su lado Akane vestía una playera azul con un gato sonriente, su chaleco rosa encima, unos shorts rojos, calcetas largas negras y unos tenis.

Ambas niñas traían en su espalda una mochila.

Hoy era el primer día en que los niños iban a clases, Asia apenas iba a comenzar cuando su madre y ella fueron atacados y Akane había sido educada en casa al igual que Issei.

Y hablando de Issei, este venía detrás de ellas utilizando unos overoles de mezclilla largos con una playera roa debajo y tenis, el pequeño Nekomata tenía una enorme sonrisa emocionado por la posibilidad de hacer nuevos amigos y divertirse.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos salieron de la casa y cada uno fue por su lado con los niños siendo acompañados por Gaster y Blair hasta New Home la capital de los monstruos donde se encontraba la única escuela del subsuelo, gracias al barquero llegaron rápidamente y en las puertas los tres niños se despidieron de Gaster y Blair para entrar al edificio.

El día paso relativamente rápido, Issei, Asia y Akane terminaron separados haciendo que Issei se decepcionara un poco al no poder pasar más tiempo con su hermana mayor y amiga, pero el oji dorado se puso muy feliz cuando vio a Red en su clase la cual al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendida y en su rostro se dibujó una minúscula sonrisa la cual solo Issei noto.

Las caras de los compañeros de Issei al ver como Red se sentó con él a la hora del almuerzo hizo que el pequeño nekomata riera casi cayendo al suelo.

Ambos niños comieron juntos mientras hablaban o más bien mientras Issei hablaba y Red asentía y decía algo una que otra vez, mientras comían un monstruo de piel amarilla con apariencia de algún tipo de lagarto sin brazos se acercó a ambos con una enorme sonrisa y empezó a hablar con Issei animadamente.

El alegre monstruo se presentó como Monster Kid o MK para abreviar y Red lo reconoció principalmente porque era el único que no se había rendido y trataba de hablar con ella, incluso ahora trataba de unirla a la conversación con leves resultados gracias a Issei, ese día Red hizo a su segundo amigo para la enorme alegría de Undyne.

En otro saló se encontraba Asia rodeada de varias niñas hablando animadamente con las monstruos animadas y emocionadas por conocer a un humano de verdad, Asia tenía una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba con ellas disfrutando de la compañía y de las conversaciones que las demás iniciaban, a pesar de eso si bien Asia se había hecho amiga de todos en su clase no podía decir que tenía algún mejor amigo más allá de Issei y Akane.

Y hablando de esta última.

Akane se encontraba en su salo alegremente hablando con una niña elemental de fuego de nombre Fuku Fire, Akane ya la había visto en Snowdin y sabía que era hija de Grillby el dueño de la cafetería del pueblo, pero a diferencia de su padre su hija era súper alegre y activa hablando con ella con lo que parecía ser una enorme sonrisa, la elemental se encontraba usando un uniforme escolar blanco con la falda azul y un moño rojo.

Sentada en el escritorio de la peli roja se encontraba otra monstruo morado con apariencia reptiliana de piel purpura con pecas, su cabello color berenjena desordenado el cual bajaba hasta por debajo de su cuello y pasaba por delate de sus hombros, su cabello cubría por completo sus ojos, se encontraba usando una playera de manga larga azul con las mangas blancas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros, esta era Susie la chica más ruda del saló la cual por alguna razón Akane le cayó bien desde el primer momento.

Y sentada en el suelo se encontraba otra monstruo usando una falda con shorts negros debajo, una playera negra, calcetas blancas largas, tenis y una gorra, en vez de cabello tenia tentáculos que al igual que su piel era color violeta brillante y sus ojos de color amarillo, su nombre es Penélope.

Estas tres niñas serían las mejores amigas de Akane de aquí en adelante con todas pasando el rato juntas divirtiéndose constantemente.

Al final del día cuando Blair los recogió Issei hablaba animadamente acerca de Red y su nuevo amigo MK haciendo que Blair sonriera al igual que Asia y Akane las cuales también hablaron de su día con la nekomata mayor.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Tokio Yokai.**

Tulip se encontraba vibrando de emoción en su laboratorio, las charlas con Azazel había salido a tomar por boca y habían acordado con hacer una alianza, lo único que Azazel pidió fue conocimiento que la facción Yokai tenía y apoyo en caso de que algo pasara en contra de su facción con Yasaka pidiendo lo mismo a cambio. También el genio caído había aceptado ayudar a localizar a los nekomatas faltantes y era eso lo que hacía que Tulip estuviera tan emocionado.

Su ídolo estaba por llegar, finalmente trabajaría con Azazel y podría aprender del caído, incluso tal vez hacer camaradas más allá del trabajo, la sola idea hacia al Yokai emocionarse aún más.

\- Vaya este lugar es agradable – dijo una voz detrás del Yokai haciendo que este saltara y mirara encontrándose con Azazel.

\- ¡A-A-Azazel-sama! – exclamo Tulip haciendo una reverencia – ¡Es un honor conocerlo! – grito haciendo que el caído riera.

\- Nada de "sama" solo Azazel – pidió el hombre mirando el laboratorio con una mirada pensativa - ¿Cuál es tu nombre joven amigo? – pregunto posando su mirada en el pelinegro.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Tulip! – se presentó haciendo reír a Azazel.

\- Bueno Tulip, ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos manos a la obra? – pregunto Azazel dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y acercándose al escritorio.

Tulip solo se quedó quieto mirando su hombro – "No lavare esta ropa nunca más" – pensó girando y acercándose a Azazel.

En otra parte de Tokio se encontraba Yasaka sentada en el regazo de su pareja Ama-chan o también conocida como Amaterasu la Diosa del sol y la figura más importante del sintoísmo, la amable Diosa se encontraba haciéndole mimos a Yasaka la cual se relajaba en los brazos de su pareja haciendo que la peli negra sonriera.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Amaterasu con una sonrisa amable recibiendo un asentimiento de Yasaka la cual se acurruco más en la Diosa disfrutando del calor natural de la mujer.

El último mes había estado lleno de problemas con múltiples demonios tratando de infiltrarse en Tokio con varios de ellos intentando secuestras y violar a varios Yokai además de mercenarios contratados por ellos.

Kokuja y su grupo habían tenido un tiempo difícil cazando a los murciélagos a tal punto de que había tenido que pedir ayuda a otro general para poder vigilar más fácilmente. Por suerte con la alianza con los caídos las cosas se habían vuelto un poco más sencillas con el nuevo edificio de Grigori en Japón con varios caídos ayudando a cuidar que todo esté en orden.

También Yasaka había hablado con Serafall dos semanas después de la fallida cacería, al principio Yasaka esperaba que la mujer exigiera algo de ella y su gente, pero nunca espero que la demonio se arrodillara y pidiera perdón, no solo eso, sino que también le ofreció compensación por lo sucedido con algunos artefactos los cuales ahora mismo estaba guardados en una cámara secreta.

También le quito un peso de encima cuando le dijo que la hermana menor de la Nekomata Kuroka estaba a salvo viviendo con Rias Gremory, al principio Yasaka estaba molesta en especial cuando supo cómo la excusa de líder que era el actual Lucifer se la había regalado a su hermana como si de una mascota se tratara.

Pero su ira bajo cuando Leviatán le entrego una carta que había escrito Rias a la mujer, decir que estaba impresionada era poco, la joven niña le pedía perdón por las acciones de su hermano y pedía una oportunidad para demostrar que Shirone el nombre de la nekomata, estaba sana y feliz además de que quería que alguien ayudara a la niña la cual estaba extremadamente deprimida e incluso se negaba a aceptar su nombre y raíces debido a las mentiras que muchos demonios estaban esparciendo sobre las Nekomatas.

Después de leer la carta Yasaka le dio permiso a la niña de ir a Kioto para que alguien ayudara a la joven Nekomata, pero solo podía ir ella la nekomata y Serafall la cual acepto la condiciones.

A parte de eso todo iba normal, aunque había recibido una carta de amenaza de parte del consejo de los demonios, carta la cual no incluía la firma de ninguno de los reyes demonio, Amaterasu no muy alegre de que amenazaran a su pareja les regreso la carta con el cadáver calcinado del mensajero haciendo que los demonios se quedaran cayados por ahora.

Sonriendo Amaterasu miro a Yasaka la cual también la miro y se besaron suavemente, al separase ambas mujeres juntaron sus frentes cuando escucharon rápidos pasos y la puerta al salón abrirse de golpe dejando ver a una pequeña niña de cuatro años usando un traje de miko.

La niña tenía cabello rubio corto rubio con orejas de zorro en su cabeza y ojos dorados con un tinte anaranjado, la pequeña niña vio a ambas mujeres y salto hacia ellas dejando ver una pequeña colita de zorro en su espalda baja.

\- ¡Mamis! – exclamo la niña con una sonrisa abrazando a ambas mujeres las cuales devolvieron el abrazo mientras reían.

\- Kunou-chan, ¿Cómo estas mi pequeño rayo de sol? – pregunto Amaterasu besando la frente de su hija.

\- ¿Y dónde dejaste a Ökï y Makoto? – pregunto Yasaka mirando a su a la niña con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Kunou-chan! – exclamo una joven voz de manera agitada, entrando por la misma puerta se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello castaño corto con flequillo en forma de V con dos mechones con punta blanca remarcando su rostro, en su cabeza se encontraban dos orejas de perro redondas del mismo color que su cabello y en su espalda baja tenía una gran cola de ardilla rizada.

La jadeante joven tenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, su atuendo consistía en una capa negra azabache la cual cubría casi todo su cuerpo solo dejando ver solo un par de botas naranjas con medias negras, al recuperar el aliento la Yokai abrió los ojos dejando ver dos ojos color avellana.

Esta era Makoto Nanaya un Yokai hibrido de perro y ardilla miembro del departamento de espionaje e inteligencia y niñera de Kunou.

\- ¡Mou! ¡Kunou-chan no corras así de repente! – pidió Makoto de manera infantil haciendo que la niña sonriera divertida al igual que sus madres y una risa ronca se escuchara detrás de ella.

\- ¡Hohoho! Makoto-chan si te cansas de solo perseguir a la pequeña Kunou como esperas volverte una Gran General Yokai – dijo una voz mayor.

Detrás de Makoto caminando lentamente venia un hombre viejo de corta estatura midiendo apenas 135 centímetros, el anciano tenía el rostro lleno de arrugas con dos grandes y largas cejas las cuales cubrían sus ojos por completo, una gran y pecosa nariz con un largo bigote el cual llega hasta el suelo y una cola de perro sobresaliendo de su espalda baja, su cabeza era calva con un poco de cabello en la parte trasera amarrado en una coleta baja la cual llega hasta el suelo. Su vestimenta consistía en un sombrero de paja el cual cubría su calva, un kimono negro arrugado con un obi morado y sandalias de metal, en sus manos llevaba un bastón con el cual se apoyaba para caminar.

Este era Ökï uno de los Grandes Generales Yokai y sin duda alguna el más poderoso de todos además de uno de los Yokai más viejos con vida.

Sin mencionar que es el tátara abuelo de Makoto.

\- ¡Uh abuelo! – exclamo la joven avergonzada haciendo que el viejo riera divertido nuevamente.

A paso lento Ökï camino hasta llegar al sillón que estaba delante de la pequeña familia y se sentó soltando un profundo suspiro,

\- Pero Makoto-chan tiene razón Kunou-chan, estos viejos huesos ya no están hechos para estos trotes – dijo masajeando su espalda mientras su nieta se acercaba y lo miraba con ojos en forma de rayas negras.

\- ¡Bhu, bhu! El abuelo esta viejo – dijo recibiendo un bastonazo en la cabeza haciendo que la chica ardilla se cubriera la cabeza con sus manos mientras tenía una lagrimita en su ojo.

\- Los jóvenes de hoy… - dijo de manera pesada – No respetan a los mayores – termino mirando a Yasaka y Amaterasu las cuales sonreían al ver a abuelo y nieta convivir.

\- ¿Cómo se portó Kunou, Ökï-sama? – pregunto Yasaka haciendo que el anciano soltara un bufido al escuchar el honorifico.

\- Como siempre fue una linda y educada niña la cual no se burla de mi edad como mi nieta – dijo limpiándose una falsa lagrima y haciendo que la mujer rubia y la peli negra soltaran una carcajada.

\- ¡No, mala, mala Mako-chan! – exclamo Kunou moviendo sus bracitos y haciendo un puchero haciendo que la chica se atragantara.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Espera Kunou-chan – exclamo Makoto sorprendida al ver como la niña ahora estaba molesta con ella.

\- ¡No te rías del abuelito Ökï! – exclamo molesta - ¡Si no, no habrá más postre para ti! – dijo la niña ya conociendo a Makoto y haciendo reír a los adultos.

\- ¡Espera, espera Kunou-chan! – pidió Makoto cayendo de rodillas y poniéndose delante de la pequeña rubia - ¡No seas mala, Kunou-chan hare lo que quieras, pero no me quites mis postres! – exclamo con grandes ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Entonces discúlpate con el abuelo Ökï! – ordeno la princesa Yokai.

Makoto se giró para mirar a su abuelo el cual parecía impasible, pero Makoto sabia mejor, detrás de ese rostro tranquilo se encontraba una enorme sonrisa burlona dirigida a ella, dejando caer su cabeza Makoto se puso de pie y camino hasta estar delante del viejo Yokai.

\- Lamento burlarme de tu edad abuelo, ¿Me disculpas? – se disculpó lentamente Makoto mirando al anciano el cual parecía mirar el alma de la peli castaña cuando unos ronquidos se hicieron presentes haciendo que Makoto casi callera al suelo - ¡Abuelo! – exclamo Makoto "despertando" al anciano de golpe.

\- ¡Ah que, ¿Qué paso?! – pregunto "sorprendido".

\- Te quedas dormido abuelito Ökï – contesto Kunou haciendo que el anciano asintiera.

\- Ya veo, ¿Y dime Makoto querías decirme algo? – pregunto haciendo que una vena se marcara en la frente de la chica ardilla.

\- "¡Juro que me vengare anciano!" – exclamo en su mente la joven Yokai – Dije que lamento haberme burlado de tu edad – dijo.

\- ¡Ah! No te preocupes estas perdonada – dijo como si nada haciendo que Makoto se girara y viera a Kunou con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Ves Kunou?! ¡El abuelo me perdono así que puedo tener mis postres, ¿Verdad?! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Kunou solo cruzo los brazos y llevo su mano a su mentón pensando - ¡Sip! – contesto con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Makoto levantara los brazos alegremente.

Amaterasu sonrió al ver a ambas – Ya que Makoto-chan tiene permiso de comer postre, ¿Qué les parece si van por alguno para ustedes? – sugirió la Diosa mandándole una mirada discreta a Makoto la cual al notar la mirada de la Diosa asintió con ojos serios los cuales pasaron desapercibidos para la pequeña Kitsune.

\- ¡Qué gran idea! – exclamo Kunou saltando del regazo de su madre y corriendo saliendo de la habitación - ¡Vamos Mako-chan! – exclamo Kunou.

\- ¡Espera Kunou-chan! – grito Makoto deteniéndose momentáneamente en las puertas para cerrarlas dándole un asentimiento serio a las mujeres y hombre.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron los tres ocupantes de la sala se quedaron en silencio, Ökï soltó un largo suspiro sacando una pipa de su Kimono bajo la atenta mirada de Yasaka y Amaterasu. Una vez la prendió y dio una calada empezó a hablar a la vez que expulsaba el humo.

\- Descubrimos que fue lo que hizo que la barrera se comportara de manera errática – dijo de manera seria haciendo que ambas mujeres lo vieran.

En la madrugada la barrera se había comportado de manera errática por lo cual Yasaka había pedido a Ökï que investigara de manera cautelosa para no causar pánico.

\- Fue un grupo que consistía en varios demonios, ángeles caídos y humanos su objetivo no es claro, pero parecía que querían secuestras a Kunou-sama o a usted Yasaka-sama – explico haciendo que ambas mujeres apretaran los puños – Por desgracia cuando los capturamos sus cuerpos se prendieron en llamas verdes las cuales devoraron sus cuerpos en segundos, no pudimos sacarles nada de información, eh ordenado a algunos miembros de mi batallón que monten guardia de manera discreta en el palacio y los alrededores – dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas mujeres no teniendo ningún problema con eso, pero ambas notaron como Ökï parecía querer decir algo más.

\- Ökï si deseas decir algo adelante, saber que siempre puedes decirnos lo que tengas en mente – dijo Yasaka haciendo que el Yokai la mirara.

El General miro a ambas mujeres a la vez que daba otra calada de su pipa y soltaba el humo por su nariz – No quiero creerlo pero tengo el presentimiento de que hay un traidor entre nosotros – dijo recibiendo caras de incredulidad de parte de la Diosa y Yokai, mirando sus rostros Ökï procedió a explicar el por qué creía eso – Si nuestro desconocido amigo no nos hubiera avisado acerca de lo que los demonios planeaban ahora mismo estaríamos en estado de caos masivo, momento que los infiltrados hubieran tenido mucho más fácil entrar y tomar lo que sea que buscaran además de que si bien la barrera actuó rara esta no fue destruida por lo que tal vez alguien los dejo entrar o les dio los medios necesarios para hacerlo – explicó haciendo que Yasaka bajara la mirada no queriendo creer que había alguien entre su gente que estaba dispuesto a traicionarlos por alguna razón, mirando a su líder Ökï volvió a hablar – Si no hay problema me gustaría hablar con Kokuja para tratar de armar una investigación para encontrar al posible traidor y si de verdad hay alguno detenerlo antes de que vuelva a actuar – pidió el hombre.

Siguiendo las reglas creadas por el primer líder Yokai los Grandes Generales solo pueden trabajar juntos fuera de una guerra con la bendición del líder actual para así evitar posibles rebeliones.

\- Por supuesto Ökï-sama, usted sabe que no necesita pedir permiso para nada, tiene mi completa y absoluta confianza – contesto Yasaka acompañada de un asentimiento de Amaterasu.

\- Solo siguiendo el procedimiento Yasaka-sama – dijo tomando otra calada de la pipa y quedándose en silencio mientras miraba hacia el techo - ¿Saben? A pasado un mes y aun no me creo que Gin haya muerto… - dijo de repente llamando la atención de las mujeres – Me cuesta creer que se haya ido, ese felino era una de las personas más fuertes que eh conocido y me cuesta creer que haya caído, así como así – dijo recordando el pasado como el entreno a Gin cuando este no era más que un mocoso con aires de grandeza – "Si, no puedo creerlo" – pensó.

Creerlo…

Creerlo…

Creerlo…

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Un año después…**

**Subsuelo…**

Caminando por el MTT Resort se encontraban Red, Issei y MK ahora los tres con seis años de edad, el año pasado había pasado de manera rápida sin muchas cosas emocionantes que mencionar, Issei había conocido a la madre adoptiva de Red Undyne la Capitán de la Guardia Real, la mujer pez había estado encantada de conocer al primer amigo de Red haciendo comentarios constantemente de como ambos hacían una linda pareja confundiendo a Issei y sonrojando a Red, claro MK también conoció a Undyne tiempo después cuando Red le tomo la confianza completa.

El monstruo amarillo ahora admiraba a la mujer y la tenía en una luz incluso superior que a Asgore en especial cuando le pregunto si podía unirse a la Guardia Real y esta rio con fuerza y le aseguro que podría hacerlo, pero debía trabajar el cuádruple de duro que cualquier otro.

Desde entonces se podía ver a MK correr de un lado a otro y tratando de ayudar a otro para poder hacerse más fuerte, aunque aún era algo torpe y se tropezaba bastante.

Pero volviendo al presente Red caminaba con una enorme sonrisa sujetando su nueva espada con sus brazos, si la espada que un año atrás había visto finalmente era suya, había tardado mucho debido a que si bien Undyne estaba feliz de que en aquel momento hiciera un amigo no esperaba que gastara esa cantidad de dinero de manera tan irresponsable así que Red solo conseguía un poco de oro por semana el cual la peli rosa ahorro hasta que llegara el día.

¡Y ese día era hoy!

Bien había sido un trabajo en equipo ya que Issei y MK habían ayudado a conseguir los tickets faltantes a lo largo del año y obviamente el nekomata y monstruo no habían salido con las manos vacías, MK llevaba en su boca una bolsa con varios dulces que había canjeado mientras Issei llevaba en sus manos un peluche de Mew-Mew la protagonista de un Anime que el oji dorado había empezado a ver gracias a Alphys.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Esa espada es genial Red! – exclamo MK aun con la bolsa en su boca haciendo sonreír a Red.

\- ¡Mh! – asintió la niña con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver el arma – Cuando llegue a casa quiero mostrársela a Undyne – dijo tranquilamente - ¿Quieren venir conmigo? – pregunto.

\- ¡Claro! – exclamo MK - ¿Qué hay de ti… Issei? – pregunto con un tono de confusión al ver como su amigo ya no estaba a su lado – Red, ¿Y Issei? – pregunto llamando la atención de la peli rosa la cual miro a su alrededor confundida.

Los dos monstruos miraron en los alrededores hasta que encontraron una cola felina sobresaliendo de un arbusto, mirándose entre ellos ambos niños se acercaron hasta llegar al arbusto sin dejar de ver la cola la cual se movía lentamente de lado a lado.

\- Yo Issei… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto MK cuando la cola lo tomo de la cintura y lo metió con él al arbusto.

Red simplemente se metió por su cuenta y se movió hasta estar al lado de Issei y MK, el nekomata mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la misma dirección Red busco que era lo que había llamado la atención de su amigo.

Red parpadeo cuando se encontró con el doctor Gaster y Blair ambos sentados en ropa más informal con Gaster usando un suéter negro sin su saco y la nekomata usando un vestido purpura de una pieza, ambos parecían estar hablando amenamente riendo de vez en cuando con Gaster sonrojándose algunas veces.

\- Es el doctor Gaster y tu tía Issei – señalo MK – Me pregunto que estarán haciendo – dijo mirando con confusión a los adultos.

\- Probablemente están en una cita – dijo Red haciendo que Issei y MK la miraran – Si se fijan bien ambos están agarrados de la mano y están sentados muy pegados, además de que parece que el profesor Gaster quiere abrazar a Blair, pero no logra tomar el valor necesario – explico.

\- ¡Ya veo! – exclamo MK.

\- ¿Qué es una cita? – pregunto Issei haciendo que ambos niños lo miraran.

Un poco lejos de los tres en el segundo piso se encontraban Asia, Akane y Susie con las dos primeras mirando a la pareja de adultos con disfraces con Asia usando unos lentes con una nariz y bigote con su cabello adentro de una boina mientras Akane estaba usando una peluca negra.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de perder el tiempo? – pregunto Susie soltando un bufido – Quiero ir a las maquinitas – se quejó recargándose contra un pilar.

\- Susie esto es importante, además podemos ir a jugar más tarde – dijo Asia sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.

\- ¿Importante? No entiendo que tiene de importante ver a dos adultos lamerse la cara entre ellos – dijo soplando su cabello.

\- Es la primera cita de la tía Blair y Gaster se ha sentido atraído a mi tía desde el primer día – explico la peli roja.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto la peli morada.

\- Soy una chica, por supuesto que se de estas cosas – contesto Akane con un tono burlón.

\- Estas diciendo que no soy una chica – pregunto Susie levantando su puño.

\- A veces parece que no lo eres Susie – dijo Penélope apareciendo de la nada haciendo que Susie diera un brinco.

\- ¡No hagas eso! – grito Susie con su boca siendo tapada rápidamente por Akane.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Estamos espiando la cita del doctor Gaster y la señorita Blair? ¡Que interesante! – exclamo Fuku dando un brinquito y poniéndose al lado de Asia – Hey Akane – llamo la elemental haciendo que la nekomata soltara a Susie y la mirara - ¿No es ese Issei y sus amigos? – pregunto apuntando a un arbusto donde efectivamente se podía ver el rostro del pequeño nekomata y sus amigos.

Parpadeando Akane miro a la chica de fuego – Si, si es él. Tienes buena vista – alago haciendo que Fuku se sonrojara un poco.

\- ¡Hey se están yendo! – señalo Asia mirando como la pareja se había levantado y empezaba a caminar.

\- ¡Tenemos que seguirlos! – exclamo Fuku haciendo que todas las chicas corrieran dejando a Susie sola.

La joven monstruo suspiro asomándose al piso inferior notando como los niños seguían de manera sigilosa a la pareja, mirando hacia arriba la chica saco su teléfono mirando la hora y soltó un gruñido.

\- Espero que esto no tarde mucho – dijo yendo en dirección de sus amigas.

Mientras todos los niños espiaban a la pareja esta estaba caminando ambos con una gran sonrisa disfrutando de la compañía del otro, mientras caminaba Blair miro momentáneamente hacia atrás y soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cola de Issei la cual estaba sobresaliendo de una pared.

\- Parece que tenemos pequeños espías – dijo Blair de manera divertida haciendo que Gaster pusiera una mirada curiosa.

Mirando a su alrededor Gaster pudo notar a la figura de MK con su cara en el suelo con un par de brazos arrastrándolo para esconderlo detrás de una pared, mirando arriba Gaster vio una inconfundible cabeza rubia con una pequeña flama verde haciendo que soltara una risa.

\- ¿Quieres perderlos? – pregunto el esqueleto con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de una sonriente Blair.

Gaster tomo Blair de la mano y caminaron por detrás de un pilar desapareciendo del lugar en un parpadeo haciendo que los niños miraran alrededor confundidos.

\- ¡Nya! ¡Lo olvide! – exclamo Issei haciendo que Red y MK lo miraran - ¡Gaster puede tele transportarse al igual que Sans! – explicó haciendo que MK se emocionara y Red parpadeara.

\- ¿La familia esqueleto puede hacer eso? – pregunto de manera curiosa siendo ignorada por Issei el cual empezó a correr tratando de encontrar a su tía.

En el piso superior las niñas estaban también estaban mirando a su alrededor tratando de buscar a la pareja con Susie suspirando.

\- No vamos a jugar hoy verdad – dijo ignorando como Akane la había tomado de la mano y jalándola para no dejarla atrás.

En alguna parte de Waterfall un destello naranja azulado se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que Gaster y Blair aparecían con la mujer recargándose en Gaster tomando su cabeza.

\- Perdón por eso – dijo Gaster pasando su brazo por la espalda de la mujer – Las primeras veces pueden causar mareos severos – explico.

Blair aun mareada miro a Gaster y sonrió – Vaya, esto fue lo único que necesitaba para que tuvieras el valor para abrazarme – dijo haciendo que el esqueleto se sonrojara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron un poco disfrutando de las vistas con Blair mirando su alrededor disfrutando de la paz que Waterfall brindaba, la pareja camino hasta que llegaron a la orilla del rio principal de la zona donde ambos se sentaron disfrutando del relajante sonido del agua correr, Gaster mirando el techo de la caverna no noto cuando Blair se acomodó y planto un pequeño beso en el mentón del esqueleto haciendo que se sonrojara a tal punto que se quedó congelado con una tonta sonrisa haciendo que Blair riera y se recargara en el pecho de Gaster.

Varias horas después en una extraña casa en forma de pez se encontraba Undyne cocinando la cena y esperando de su hija adoptiva, la capitana de la Guardia Real movía la cuchara en la olla mirando constantemente el reloj de la pared notando como ya era más tarde que de costumbre.

\- Hmm… ¿Dónde estará Red? Sé que hago bromas de que ella e Issei son una linda pareja, pero no tiene edad para estar afuera hasta tan tarde – dijo para sí misma apagando la estufa y caminando en dirección al teléfono en su pequeña sala.

Al llegar la mujer azul vio la foto al lado del teléfono donde estaban ella y Alphys en su primera cita de unos años atrás.

Dejando eso de lado la mujer tomo el teléfono dispuesta a llamar a su hija cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, mirando Undyne se encontró con una agotada peli rosa cargando una espada, la niña cerro la puerta y se arrastró hasta el sofá cayendo pesadamente dejando la espada a un lado. Parpadeando la mujer azul dejo el teléfono y se arrodillo a un lado de su hija, con curiosidad tomo el arma que Red había dejado.

\- ¿Y esta espada? – pregunto mirando el arma fijamente revisando cada detalle del arma.

\- La conseguí en el árcade – contesto Red con voz amortiguada por un cojín.

\- Uh… - Undyne miro a su hija para rápidamente mirar el arma – "La hoja está hecha meticulosamente, el filo es similar a una de mis lanzas más poderosas, el mango esta hecho cuidadosamente con caras gemas incrustadas" – pensó mirando el arma – "No es parecida a ninguna arma que haya hecho algún herrero, ¿Cómo llego esto a un local de juegos?" – se preguntó dejando el arma cuidadosamente sobre la mesita de la sala.

Levantándose Undyne regreso a la cocina para servir la cena, sacando dos platos y sirviendo el espagueti, Red al oler la comida se puso lentamente de pie y se sentó en la mesa quedando delante del plato.

\- ¿Tienes planeado ponerle algún nombre a tu espada? – pregunto Undyne mirando como la niña comía tranquilamente.

Red trago y miro a su madre un segundo para luego dirigir su mirada a la espada – Rözumare… - contesto Red parpadeando confundida.

\- ¿Oh? ¿De dónde salió ese nombre? – pregunto Undyne haciendo un recordatorio mental para preguntarle a Alphys que significaba.

Red solo levanto los hombros y continúo comiendo tranquilamente con Undyne siguiendo el ejemplo.

Mientras ambas comían ninguna se dio cuenta como Rözumare empezó a liberar un polvo brillante plateado el cual empezó a esparcirse.

{Maestra…

Pronto…

Libertad…

Felicidad…} dijo una voz femenina haciendo que Red parpadeara y mirara a su alrededor haciendo que su madre la mirara.

Más noche en la casa de la familia esqueleto e invitados en la sala se encontraba Gaster dormido profundamente con una lámpara prendida y un libro sobre su rostro cuando su teléfono personal empezó a sonar haciendo que el esqueleto soltara un pequeño quejido, llevando su mano a su rostro se quitó el libro y se sentó lentamente tallando sus ojos mientras buscaba su teléfono. Al encontrarlo lo acerco a su rostro mirando la hora.

\- tres treinta de la madrugada… espero que sea bueno – dijo cansadamente abriendo el teléfono soltando un gruñido al ver quien era – Alphys… espero que no sea algo de algún anime… aquí Gaster – dijo contestando.

{¡Profesor la barrera!} grito Alphys haciendo que el esqueleto se pusiera rápidamente de pie y desapareciera en un flash.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Un año después.**

**Monte Ebbot.**

Caminando por el Monte Ebbot se encontraban dos niñas de apariencia andrógina, una de ellas tenía el cabello corto café oscuro con sus ojos cerrados en su rostro infantil de facciones suaves, se encontraba utilizando un suéter azul con franjas rosas, shorts azules y pequeñas botas negras.

A su lado se encontraba otra niña con una apariencia muy similar de cabello café brillante corto, al igual que la anterior niña su rostro tenia facciones suaves con grandes ojos rojos brillantes y un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas, se encontraba usando un suéter verde con dos franjas amarillas, unos shorts cafés con medias negras las cuales cubrían por completo sus piernas y unas botas cafés.

Estas eran Frisk y Chara, un par de gemelas que vivían en el pueblo Ebbot, las gemelas habían vivido como huérfanas desde que nacieron, pero eran ignoradas debido a que el padre de la iglesia declaro peligrosa a Chara debido a sus ojos rojos haciendo que las ovejas no quisieran acercarse a ninguna de ellas.

Mientras caminaban por la montaña Chara llevaba una sonrisa juguetona mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana la cual miraba a su alrededor con un aire nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – pregunto Chara haciendo que Frisk la mirara.

\- ¿Crees que todo salga bien? – pregunto llevando su mano libre a su hombro – Todo es… diferente, nunca habías estado aquí y el pueblo es diferente – empezó a decir cuando Chara le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente haciendo que Frisk llevara sus dos manos a su frente.

\- Te preocupas demasiado hermanita – dijo Cara con una sonrisa confiada y llevando sus brazos a su pecho – Todo estará bien, deberías estar emocionada podremos ver a mamá, papá y Azzy – dijo haciendo que Frisk sonriera – Además de que tal vez mi gatito este ahí – dijo con una sonrisa y llevando sus manos a sus cachetes haciendo que Frisk inflara los cachetes.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Issei estará presente en esta línea temporal? – pregunto Frisk aun con los cachetes inflados.

\- Intuición – contesto notando el rostro de su hermana y sonriendo – No tienes por qué estar celosa Frisky, si quieres lo compartiré contigo – dijo haciendo que la niña se sonrojara – Pero recuerda que debo ser la más importante – dijo inflando su pecho.

Frisk se quedó en silencio un momento procesando las palabras de la oji roja - ¡Oye porque tienes que ser más importante que yo! – exclamo molesta haciendo que Chara sonriera.

Mientras ambas niñas caminaban en el subsuelo se encontraban Issei, Red, MK, Asia y Akane de siete, ocho y once años respectivamente se encontraban sentados delante de Undyne en medio del bosque de Snowdin, los cinco niños se encontraban usando trajes negros de entrenamiento.

A lo largo del último año Red había convencido a Issei que se uniera a la Guardia Real haciendo que su hermana Akane se quisiera unir y no solo ella, también su hermana adoptiva Asia.

Si, hermana.

En el año Blair y Gaster habían adoptado a Asia oficialmente y hablando de la pareja estos habían hecho oficial su relación, pero regresando a lo importante.

Los niños miraban como la Capitana de la Guardia Real hacia una serie de ejercicios de manera seria con una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, después de un momento los niños empezaron a copiar los movimientos de la capitana.

Undyne miraba a los niños con una sonrisa encantada de ver el potencial que tenían todos ellos, la capitana todavía debía ayudarlos a conseguir un arma para cada uno, Red ya tenía su espada así que ese era uno menos.

Por lo que había visto Issei era rápido, el más rápido de todos siendo capaza de correr a su mismo ritmo cuando corrían a diferencia de los demás que se cansaban más rápidamente.

Akane parecía ser alguien más equilibrado no destacando realmente en nada, pero siendo decente en todos los aspectos.

MK era el segundo más rápido, era de esperarse siendo como no tenía brazos, pero aun así el monstruo se negaba a rendirse y quizás en unos años con más entrenamiento pueda subir por los rangos.

Asia por su lado era la más débil de todos, no tenía realmente mucha habilidad para el combate físico, pero tenía una actitud mágica enorme, eso combinándolo con su Sacred Gear ella sería muy importante para cualquier grupo apenas aprenda a curar a distancia sin arriesgarse.

\- ¡Terminamos-nya! – exclamo Issei dando un saltito y levantando los brazos con MK saltando y Red levantando un brazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

A su lado Akane ayudaba a Asia la cual respiraba pesadamente con sudor bajando por su rostro a pesar del clima helado de Snowdin.

Sonriendo Undyne tomo un poco de nieve en sus manos - ¡Bien! Ahora jugaremos a una guerra de bolas de nieve – dijo la mujer peli roja con una sonrisa – Pero no será cualquier pelea de bolas de nieve, quiero que envuelvan cada proyectil con su magia – explico extendiendo su mano mostrando como la bola en su mano se era cubierta por un aura verde azulada – Necesita ser la cantidad exacta para hacer la nieve más dura pero que no se derrita – explico lanzando la bola contra un árbol haciendo un fuerte sonido al impactar.

Con una gran sonrisa Issei rápidamente tomo nieve en sus brazos y se escondió detrás de un árbol con MK mientras las niñas arrastraron a una agotada Asia detrás de un árbol.

\- ¡Yo Issei vamos a derrotar a las niñas! – exclamo MK mientras Issei le ayudaba a ponerse las prótesis que hacían de brazos.

Una vez listo MK hizo una bola de nieve y la lanzo golpeando a Asia la cual cayó al suelo con sus ojos en forma de remolinos haciendo que el monstruo amarillo sonriera. Pero la sonrisa le duro poco cuando dos bolas impactaron con su rostro haciendo que girara en el aire y cayera al suelo de golpe.

\- ¡No se les olvide esquivar! – exclamo Undyne con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras los niños peleaban entre ellos con Undyne observando atentamente con una sonrisa, el juego se le ocurrió para que consigan un control mayor sobre la magia y agudicen sus reflejos, claro algunos como Issei no lo necesitaban realmente viendo como no había recibido ni un solo ataque para molestia de su hermana y Red que lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían dejo eventualmente a MK y Asia fuer, algo que los dos estaban agradecidos mientras se escondían detrás de un árbol mirando por el borde del tronco constantemente.

En momentos así Issei estaría en desventaja si no fuera por su superior velocidad que le permitía esquivar todo mientras estuviera atento, si bien no podía atacar de vuelta realmente por el asalto constante de las niñas estas eran incapaces de atinarle.

Issei viendo eso expulso una pequeña onda haciendo que la nieve se elevara dándole la oportunidad perfecta para esconderse.

\- ¡Issei vuelve aquí! – exclamo Akane con dos bolas de nieve en sus manos mientras buscaba a su hermano menor con Red a su lado preparada para esquivar un posible ataque.

Mientras tanto escondido en un arbusto se encontraba Issei recuperando el aliento.

\- "Esto es divertido, ¿No lo crees Draig-nya?" – pregunto Issei en su cabeza.

[Supongo, ciertamente es un extraño método para entrenar] contesto una poderosa voz en su cabeza.

Esta voz le pertenecía a Draig uno de los dos dragones celestiales y uno de los trece Longinos, un Sacred Gear que a diferencia del de Asia era perfecto para pelear. Issei conoció a la conciencia del Dragón unos días después de empezar a entrenar el cual le había explicado en palabras simples, que Issei ya tenía el potencial de materializarlo, pero necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito.

Issei en su opinión se había hecho amigo de un genial dragón rojo, mientras que dicho dragón aun no sabía que opinar de su usuario, podía sentir mucho potencial en el pero aún era pronto para hablar.

\- ¿Hm? – Issei agudizo el oído cuando sintió una presencia.

[¿Qué pasa?] pregunto Draig.

\- Vaya~ este es un lindo trasero – escucho Issei a la vez que sentía como alguien empezaba a tocarlo.

\- "Nya… ¿Qué debía hacer en estas situaciones?" – se preguntó a sí mismo.

[Según el esqueleto; correr. Según la nekomata; arrancarle los ojos a quien te toque] contesto Draig [Si yo fuera tu tomaría la segunda] dijo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! – agradeció Issei en voz alta haciendo que la mano que acariciaba su retaguardia se detuviera.

Momento que Issei aprovecho y usando su cola jalo al asaltante hacia el al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada haciendo que se aleje, saliendo del arbusto Issei se encontró con Chara la cual limpiaba su nariz sangrante con su manga y le sonrió a Issei con el sonrojo de sus mejillas acentuándose.

\- Que gatito más travieso~ - dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose haciendo extraños movimientos con sus dedos.

\- ¡Nya, aléjate! P-p-¿perdida? – termino Issei con confusión.

[Pervertida]

\- Oh si, ¡Aléjate pervertida! – exclamo Issei mirando a la niña con desconfianza.

Sin dejar de acercarse Chara volvió a hablar – No te preocupes lindura~ solo quiero jugar contigo~ - dijo con una risita.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Issei bajando la guardia haciendo que Draig golpeara su rostro con su cola.

[¡No ese tipo de juego gato tonto!] grito Draig.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿A quién le dices gato tonto?! – grito momento que Chara aprovecho para poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Issei masajeándolo suavemente.

\- Tienes piel tan blandita – dijo la oji roja disfrutando de la sensación – Tienes un cuerpo muy blandito, hay tantas cosas que podremos hacer~ - dijo sonriendo con su sonrojo brillando aún más.

[¡Defiéndete Issei, ningún usuario mío será violado!] grito Draig [El blanco nunca se callaría si se entera] dijo en voz baja.

Issei asintiendo se transformó en su forma de gato y salto al rostro de Chara y la empujo haciendo que la niña callera al suelo sin perder su sonrojo y sonrisa. La oji roja se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa de la nieve.

\- Así que te quieres hacer el difícil – dijo tomando una rama del suelo – Eso está bien mi querido Issei, una vez te domine querrás estar para siempre conmigo – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Nya… ¿Dominar? – pregunto mientras Draig empezaba a toser - ¡¿NYA?! – exclamo Issei moviéndose hacia un lado con los brazos arriba y una expresión de susto al ver como una onda de aire pasaba levantando la nieve en su camino.

Una vez la nieve toco nuevamente el suelo Issei movió su cabeza en dirección del ataque viendo como este había tumbado varios árboles, parpadeando Issei miro a Chara la cual lo miraba aun con una gran sonrisa y una rama en sus manos la cual soltaba vapor.

Lejos de ahí Frisk caminaba con un Nice Cream en sus manos cuando vio la nieve subir a lo lejos, la pequeña niña soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar en esa dirección con la intención de detener lo que sea que Chara había empezado.

Mientras por otro lado los amigos y hermanas de Issei junto a Undyne corrían en la misma dirección sabiendo que Issei estaría ahí y regresando con el mencionado nekomata se encontraba esquivando los ataques de la oji roja brincando y saltando continuamente.

Chara la cual lanzaba ataques al azar iba perdiendo su sonrisa de poco a poco mientras se estresaba al no poder tocar al nekomata haciendo que su ceño se frunciera, apretando los dientes empezó a atacar con más velocidad consiguiendo los mismos resultados.

\- "Por. Que. No. Puedo." ¡Darle! – pensó gritando la última palabra estrellando su vara donde Issei estaba parado un segundo atrás haciendo que la nieve se volviera a elevar.

Antes de que la oji roja reaccionara sintió como un golpe impactaba con su espalda lanzándola al suelo, tratando de levantarse la niña cerro un ojo al sentir un dolor en su espalda, moviendo su mano hizo que delante de ella apareciera un recuadro.

**[Nombre: Chara.**

**LV: 1.**

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

**ATK: 20**

**DEF: 20**

**VEL: 10]**

Parpadeando la niña miro a Issei he hizo que nuevo recuadro apareciera nuevamente.

**[Nombre: Scavanger Issei.**

**LV: 9**

**3.0**

**ATK: 50**

**DEF: 10**

**VEL: 70]**

Chara parpadeo confundida y miro fijamente a Issei tratando de ver su alma, con un poco de esfuerzo el alma de Issei apareció delante de su pecho en forma de un corazón purpura.

\- "¿Cómo es nivel nueve con su alma pura?" – se preguntó a si misma notando como el alma de Issei brillaba con fuerza haciendo obvio que era completamente pura.

Por su parte Issei miro su alma ya acostumbrado a ella gracias al entrenamiento con Undyne, mirando a Chara usando su gran velocidad se puso delante de la niña haciendo que esta se hiciera hacia atrás en sorpresa además de sonrojarse aún más cuando Issei puso su mano en el pecho de la niña. Usando un leve impulso Issei hizo que el alma de Chara se materializara en la forma de un corazón rojo.

Mirando el alma Issei al toco con cuidado haciendo que Chara ahogara un gemido y cerrara los ojos.

[¿Qué pasa Issei?] pregunto Draig.

\- "Su alma… por alguna razón siento que la he visto antes" –pensó Issei mirando a la niña.

Durante un leve segundo todo a su alrededor cambiando quedando en una extraña habitación oscura con un brillo blanco con la niña delante de el cambiando por una figura negra.

Parpadeando Issei se encontró nuevamente con Chara la cual miraba a Issei con curiosidad, el pequeño nekomata alejo su mano lentamente del alma de la niña a la vez que las almas de los dos niños desaparecían.

\- Mi nombre es Issei – se presentó mirando a la niña con un extraño sentimiento de cautela en su interior.

\- Ya lo… - empezó la oji roja, pero se quedó callada mirando a Issei – Mi nombre es Chara – se presentó finalmente.

Ambos niños se quedaron mirándose aun cuando Undyne y los demás habían llegado con Frisk apareciendo momentos después, ambos niños no dijeron ni una palabra aun cuando fueron llevados con Asgore, Issei simplemente se quedó mirando a las hermanas sintiendo que ya las conocía de algún lado.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Kioto Yokai.**

**Un año después.**

Caminando por los pasillos del palacio de Yasaka se encontraban tres Nekomatas siendo escoltados por una mujer la cual usaba un yukata.

El primero de ellos era un niño de catorce años con un rostro serio, su cabello color negro lacio con bastante flequillo cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro y amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo baja con una liga roja, tiene ojos color oliva con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, se encontraba usando una playera blanca y unos pantalones negros con vendas sobre saliendo por sus brazos y cuello.

Este era Scavanger Nameo.

A su lado se encontraba caminando otro nekomata de trece años de rostro un poco salvaje, tiene ojos rojos brillantes con cabello salvaje erizado color negro con las puntas rojas, en su mejilla derecha había un parche médico, se encontraba con el torso desnudo cubierto de vendas usando una gran chamarra negra encima de zíper blanco abierta con un parche en forma de cruz blanca con contorno rojo, una pantalonera negra e iba descalzo.

Este es Scavanger Morde el hermano menor de Nameo por un año y agarrado de su mano iba la hermana menor de ambos.

Una linda niña de ocho años la cual miraba su alrededor con curiosidad, tiene el cabello lacio como Nameo, pero largo el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y de color negro rojizo, grandes ojos verdes brillantes con una pequeña nariz y labios rosas, se encontraba vistiendo un yukata rosa con flores con un obi azul claro.

Esta es Scavanger Tora la hermana menor.

Mientras los tres caminaban siguiendo a la mujer Nameo mandaba algunas miradas furtivas a su hermana la cual al verlo hacia la cabeza hacia otro lado y hacia una expresión molesta.

\- Tora yo – empezó a decir Nameo, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Morde.

\- Ahora mismo no quiere hablar contigo imbécil – dijo con veneno haciendo que Nameo entrecerrara los ojos.

\- No te estaba hablando a ti – dijo fríamente.

\- Pues que lastima porque no vas a hablar con MI hermana menor – refuto Morde mirando a Nameo con sus ojos brillando – Perdiste ese derecho cuando nos abandonaste – termino haciendo que Nameo chasqueara la lengua y desviara la mirada.

En silencio siguieron a la mujer la cual abrió una puerta y les dio una reverencia indicándoles que entraran, al entrar lo primero que los tres nekomatas notaron fue la enorme aura presente, Nameo miro rápidamente la habitación y al notar como el aura venia de la mujer al lado de la Kitsune estaba dispuesto a saltar para acabar con ella cuando Morde lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y callera al suelo.

Morde solo miro a su hermano con desagrado y se acercó con su hermana a Yasaka.

\- Yasaka-sama, es un honor conocerla – dijo de manera educada y elegante, todo lo contrario, a su apariencia.

\- ¡Es honor Yasaka-sama-nya! – dijo rápidamente Tora copiando la reverencia de su hermano haciendo sonreír a la líder de los Yokai.

\- El gusto es mío pequeños – dijo la Kitsune – A mi lado esta una gran amiga – dijo señalando a Amaterasu – Sentado ahí con su sonrisa esta Azazel – dijo señalando al caído el cual estaba con los pies encima de la mesa con un vaso de licor en su mano – A su lado uno de los Grandes Generales Yokai; Ökï – al lado de Azazel el anciano se encontraba fumando su pipa tranquilamente – Y – empezó señalando al último habitante de la habitación, pero fue interrumpida por Morde.

\- Kuroka – dijo Issei mirando a la hermosa nekomata de cabello negro tres años mayor que él.

\- Issei-nya – dijo la nekomata con los ojos bien abiertos antes de saltar y abrazar con fuerza al oji rojo con este regresando el abrazo.

Separándose, pero con la hermosa nekomata tomando la mano libre de Morde este miro a Amaterasu.

\- Espero no ser grosero o entrometido, pero usted es una Diosa, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Morde haciendo que la Diosa en cuestión levantara una ceja.

\- Mmm, ¿Cómo puedes decir que es una Diosa? – pregunto Azazel con una sonrisa – Quizá solo es una mujer extremadamente poderosa – dijo el caído calmadamente.

Pero Morde negó con la cabeza – No, puedo sentir el aura de los seres vivo, el aura de Yasaka-sama es enorme siendo superada por la suya y la suya siendo superada por la de Ökï-san – explico el nekomata – Pero la de ella no solo es gigantesca y poderosa, tiene "ese" algo especial que la identifica como una Diosa, esa… divinidad – explico Issei haciendo que Azazel aplaudiera y Amaterasu sonriera.

\- Ciertamente tienes razón pequeño, mi nombre es Amaterasu la Diosa del sol – se presentó la divinidad.

\- Es un honor Amaterasu-sama – dijo Issei dando una reverencia con Tora copiando a su hermano.

\- Si no te molesta, ¿Cómo aprendiste a identificar las auras? – pregunto Azazel con una gran sonrisa emocionado con la idea de conseguir nuevo conocimiento.

\- Si quieres podría explicártelo Azazel – dijo una voz femenina en tono condescendiente haciendo que el hombre abra los ojos con sorpresa y se levante de su asiento de golpe.

Girándose Azazel se encontró con una joven chica de apenas 145 centímetros de altura, de piel pálida con largo cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas con cintas negras las cuales parecían orejas de conejo, la chica se encontraba usando un vestido de lolita gótico color negro con volantes con una chaqueta negra, varias partes de su vestido y chaqueta estaban adornados con una cruz con diseño de murciélago color rojo.

El líder de los caídos miro fijamente los ojos rojos brillantes de la chica con nerviosismos.

Mientras que la Diosa y Yokai sin incluir a Morde y Tora miraron una ceja levantada al ver como la chica se sentaba en una mesita que antes no estaba ahí.

A su lado de pie se encontraba un hombre mayor de casi dos metros de altura de ojos negros con varias arrugas en su rostro, el hombre se encontraba usando un traje de mayordomo oscuro de color aguamarina con adornos dorados, su cabello blanco atado en una cola de caballo con una cinta rosa.

El hombre se encontraba sirviendo una taza de té y poniéndola delante de la chica.

\- Gracias Valkenhayn – agradeció de manera educada.

\- No hay nada que agradecer Rachel-sama – contesto el hombre.

\- R-R-R-R-R – trataba de decir Azazel sudando copiosamente haciendo que Rachel levantara una ceja con burla.

\- ¿Y así te hacer llamar un genio Azazel? De ser así tengo miedo lo que nos depara el futuro, ni siquiera eres capaz de pronunciar mi nombre – dijo de manera arrogante haciendo que Azazel se mordiera la lengua.

\- ¡Oye tú! – empezó cuando un cote se hizo presente en su mejilla haciendo que el caído diera un paso hacia atrás mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla.

\- Cuida el tono que usas para dirigirte a la señorita Rachel cuervo – ordeno Valkenhayn acomodando su guante.

Tosiendo levemente para llamar la atención Rachel miro a Yasaka y Amaterasu – Lamento haber llegado sin avisar y haber ignorado mis modales – dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie – Mi nombre es Rachel Alucard, jefa del clan Alucard – se presentó – A mi lado se encuentra Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, mi leal mayordomo y amigo – presento al hombre a su lado – Es un gusto conocerlas, Yasaka-san, Amaterasu-sama – termino dando una reverencia al igual que su mayordomo.

Parpadeando Yasaka miro a la ahora reconocida vampira y no cualquier vampiro sino uno de los dos más fuertes si no la más fuerte en la actualidad.

\- El honor es mío Rachel-san – dijo Yasaka dando una reverencia al igual que su pareja – Pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto mirando como la vampira sorbía su tú con una mirada tranquila.

Mientras eso pasaba Ökï se había puesto de pie pasando a Azazel el cual se había hecho un poco pequeño hasta estar enfrente de Valkenhayn.

\- Valkenhayn, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – saludo apaciblemente.

Valkenhayn miro seriamente al anciano hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro – Maestro Ökï ha pasado mucho tiempo, es bueno ver que sigue con vida e igual que poderoso que hace todos esos años – saludo el mayordomo dando una reverencia haciendo que el viejo Yokai riera.

\- Nada de eso Valkenhayn, tú y yo somos amigos, los amigos no hacen esas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa – Dime, ¿Cómo está tu hijo? – pregunto, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que no fue lo correcto.

Valkenhayn puso un rostro lleno de ira con su cabello erizándose y sus dientes creciendo dándole una apariencia más salvaje.

\- ¡Ese mocoso escupió en el sacrificio de mi querida esposa abandonando su familia! – exclamo expulsando su aura haciendo que la habitación empezara a temblar.

Suspirando Rachel abrió los ojos y miro a su mayordomo – Valkenhayn – dijo haciendo que el hombre parpadeara y su rostro regresara a la normalidad.

\- Yo… Lo siento Rachel-sama – dijo el hombre con arrepentimiento dando una reverencia y poniéndose nuevamente detrás del vampiro.

\- No es que nos moleste que este aquí Rachel-san – dijo Yasaka – Pero, ¿Cuál es la razón de su presencia? – pregunto.

Rachel miro a su fiel mayordomo el cual se arreglaba el pelo con un una mano mientras respiraba profundamente para luego mirar a la líder Yokai.

\- La razón por la que estoy aquí es simple – empezó la chica mirando a los ojos a la mujer rubia – Después de todo mis dos protegidos están aquí – dijo señalando a Tora y Morde con la mano haciendo que Kuroka mirara a Morde con sorpresa.

Azazel que miraba fijamente a los dos Nekomatas empezó a reír repentinamente – Así que convertiste al niño en un vampiro – dijo haciendo que tanto Amaterasu como Yasaka miraran fijamente a al nekomata oji rojo con la Yokai rubia notando la falta de latido.

\- Así es – confirmo Rachel – Fue la única manera de salvarlo cuando un grupo de demonios lo dejaron al borde de la muerte – explico de manera tranquila.

\- Si Morde y Tora son tus protegidos, ¿Qué hay de Nameo? – pregunto Kuroka mirando al Nekomata de cabello negro el cual había tomado una silla y se encontraba descansando en ella con la mirada baja.

Rachel miro a Nameo y bufo – No es nada mío – contesto de manera cortante haciendo que Yasaka mirara al vampiro.

\- Lo que la señorita Rachel quiere decir es que el… hermano – dijo con veneno la última palabra – Los abandono a los dos apenas un par de días después de que escaparan de los demonios – explico Valkenhayn haciendo que Nameo bajara aún más la cabeza.

\- Ya veo – contesto Yasaka – Entonces está aquí para asegurarse de que sus protegidos estén a salvo, en ese caso no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo solo queríamos saber que había pasado con ellos – explico la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento.

\- Ya veo de ser así – dijo Rachel mirando a Morde – Morde, te importaría contar tu historia a Yasaka-san y Amaterasu-sama – pidió la vampira con un tono más suave haciendo que los ocupantes de la habitación levantaran una ceja y Kuroka le gruñera a Rachel.

\- Por supuesto Rachel-sama – contesto el Nekomata de ojos rojos – Supongo que deberé empezar cuando todo empezó… - dijo Morde con toda la intención de contar su historia.

Varias horas después Azazel se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del edificio de Grigori en Tokio, ya eran altas horas de la noche por lo que había pocas personas en el edificio, suspirando en hombre entro a su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Después de varios años finalmente habían encontrado a tres de los seis nekomatas desaparecido además de que encontrar a la peligrosa criminal rango S era un plus, ahora tendría más tiempo para retomar un viejo proyecto, abriendo un canal privado el caído se propuso a hacer una llamada la cual había pospuesto durante varios años.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Subsuelo.**

**Hotland.**

había pasado un año desde que las gemelas Chara y Frisk habían llegado al subsuelo y las cosas estaban relativamente bien, dependiendo a quien preguntaras. Las gemelas y Toriel se llevaron bien desde el primer momento y no paso mucho antes de que los soberanos de los monstruos las adoptaran.

Pero algunos como Red no terminaban de confiar en ellos ya que había notado como las gemelas sabían demasiado del subsuelo, el idioma de diferentes especies ambas se lo sabían a la perfección o el cómo ambas niñas se sorprendieron al ver a Asriel y no el tipo de sorpresa de emoción, sino más bien confusión.

Ambas ya sabían de todos ellos y eso era algo que a Red no le agradaba, la única razón por la que no había atacado ambas… bueno a Frisk era porque ambas niñas eran más débiles que ellos y si hacían algo sería fácil acabar con ellos como la peli rosa demostró cuando derroto a Chara.

La chica de mejillas rosadas no dejaba de acosar a Issei y tratar de estar junto a él todo el tiempo, abrazándolo y tratando de darle besos, algo que sacaba de quicio a la peli rosa. Después de todo Issei era su amigo, ¡Suyo! Y no iba a dejar que una rarita se lo quitara.

Por eso a lo largo del año las peleas entre las dos no paraban y constantemente encontraban alguna razón para pelear para molestia de Toriel y diversión de Undyne. Por otra parte, Frisk se hizo rápidamente amiga de Issei y los demás pasando mucho tiempo con ellos jugando o yendo de compras con Asia y Red, con esta última a rastras, ambas niñas parecían ser muy felices en el subsuelo.

Por otra parte, Asgore estaba feliz de que Gaster y Blair empezaran a hacer progreso con la barrera, lo único malo era que Blair solo podía extraer cierta cantidad de energía natural de la barrera sin dañar su cuerpo, tanto Issei como Akane se habían ofrecido a ayudar, pero Gaster había rechazado la ayuda explicando como el exceso de energía los dañaría profundamente a comparación de Blair la cual sabia controlar el flujo de energía a la perfección.

A pesar de eso según los cálculos de Gaster el cual tomo en cuenta las capacidades de Blair, serían capaces de destruir la barrera en otros ocho años, que para Asgore el cual había vivido encerrado durante cientos ocho años pasarían en un parpadeo.

Así que las cosas estaban yendo viento en popa.

Ahora mismo se encontraban Issei, MK, Red, Asia y las gemelas fuera del laboratorio Real en Hotland mirándolo fijamente todos se encontraban vistiendo ropas negras con Issei y chara usando pintura oscura en su rostro.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? – pregunto Asia suavemente con Frisk asintiendo, las dos niñas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas a lo largo del año debido a sus naturalezas amables y bondadosas por lo cual se había hecho mejores amigas.

Y ahora mismo ambas dudaban si el plan era buena idea.

\- ¡Por supuesto nya! – exclamo Issei recibiendo chitones de parte de los demás haciendo que se tapara la boca – Por supuesto nya – dijo otra vez en susurro – Papa y Alphys están trabajando en un nuevo experimento y quiero verlo – dijo con una gran sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de Chara la cual también quería ver en que estaban trabajando.

Frisk miro a su hermana ya esperándose eso de ella – MK, no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto – pidió al monstruo sin brazos.

\- La verdad solo quiero una aventura – contesto haciendo que Frisk bajara la cabeza – Además no le estamos haciendo daño a nadie.

Frisk desesperada miro a Red, puede que ambas no fueran las mejores amigas, pero estaba segura que ella estaría de acuerdo con ella.

\- Como futuro miembro de la Guardia Real debo asegurarme de que no sea nada peligroso – dijo desviando la mirada recibiendo un rostro inexpresivo de Asia y Frisk.

\- "También quiere verlo" – pensaron ambas.

Sabiendo cuando la pelea estaba perdida ambas niñas siguieron al grupo, puede que no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero no venderían a sus amigos, después de todo ellas no eran así.

Entrar fue ridículamente fácil con Alphys en el piso superior en su cuarto la mujer nunca se dio cuenta de que los niños habían entrado, el grupo pudo escuchar claramente como Red refunfuñaba acerca de acusar a la mujer lagarto con Undyne.

Los niños caminaron escondiéndose detrás de libreros, botes de basura y otras cosas hasta llegar al elevador al cual rápidamente entraron y presionaron el piso al que querían ir. En un minuto el ascensor se abrió dejándolos entran en los pisos subterráneos del laboratorio.

Con en mayor sigilo posible los niños caminando tratando de evitar cámaras o hacer mucho ruido mientras se emocionaban al ver las maquinas que se hallaban aun sin saber qué es lo que hacían. Cuando llegaron Issei asomo su cabeza en la habitación, pero la saco rápidamente con sus ojos bien abiertos.

\- Esta ahí – dijo Issei haciendo que todos los niños se asomaran discretamente.

Adentro de la habitación se encontraba Gaster caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación escribiendo rápidamente en diferentes teclados sin darse un respiro siquiera un segundo el esqueleto se movía mirando que lo que estaba haciendo estuviera a la perfección. Mientras el esqueleto se movía por la habitación el monitor principal se encendió informando que alguien lo llamaba, bufando el esqueleto se acercó a un pequeño aparato y presiono algunos botones haciendo que la maquina se apagara, rápidamente se acercó al monitor y acepto la llamada.

\- Mira nada más, cuanto tiempo Azazel – saludo el esqueleto con una sonrisa.

En la pantalla se encontraba el líder de los caídos sonrió al ver al esqueleto – Unos cuantos años, ciertamente viejo amigo – saludo el caído.

\- Dime, ¿Podrás decirme ahora que fue lo que te mantuvo ocupado? – pregunto el esqueleto haciendo que Azazel riera.

\- Lo siento viejo amigo, pero por seguridad mi asociada no quiere que comparta la razón con nadie – contesto rascándose la nuca.

Mientras ambos hombres hablaban los niños aprovecharon para entrar en la habitación sigilosamente en dirección al experimento de Gaster nunca notando como Azazel se había callado mirando la cola de Issei la cual se movía perezosamente en el rango de visión del monitor. Antes de que los niños pudieran llegar a la maquina fueron envueltos en un aura azul anaranjada y elevados en el aire por Gaster el cual los miraba con una sonrisa con la mano extendida.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya parece que unos espías se infiltraron en mi laboratorio – dijo Gaster con una sonrisa.

Mientras el esqueleto soltaba a los niños Azazel se había quedado congelado con si mirada clavada en Issei hasta que empezó a reír llamando la atención llamando la atención del esqueleto y los niños.

\- Y pensar que habría terminado ya esto si me hubiera comunicado más – dijo Azazel para sí mismo – Gaster viejo amigo hay algo importante que debo decirte – dijo Azazel mirando al esqueleto.

Varios días después en la cima del Monte Ebbot se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia con un aura angelical de pureza mirando una barrera invisible con leve molestia.

La mujer era el Arcángel Gabriel, una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo además de más hermosas y sin duda la más pura que existía.

Ahora mismo Gabriel se encontraba mirando a su alrededor pacientemente esperando a su hermano mayor el cual le había pedido ayuda para liberar a los monstruos del monte Ebbot algo que ella había aceptado encantada. Aun después de tanto tiempo ella estaba molesta con su hermano Miguel que dejo a los monstruos encerrados bajo la excusa que era para mantener el equilibrio y cosas sin sentido.

Gabriel salió de sus pensamientos cuando un círculo mágico apareció de este salió Azazel junto a Yasaka quien Gabriel ya conocía de breves encuentros en el pasado, pero eso no evito que la hermosa ángel abriera los ojos al sentir un aura divina provenir de la líder Yokai.

Dejando eso de lado Gabriel sonrió y corrió contra Azazel atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Azazel! – saludo el ángel.

Azazel ya esperando algo así logro sujetarla y regresar el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Gracias por venir Gabriel, en verdad lo aprecio – agradeció soltando a la mujer la cual le sonrió a su hermano.

\- Gabriel-san, me gustaría agradecerle en nombre del clan nekomata por su ayuda – dijo Yasaka uniéndose a la conversación.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, con esto no solo ayudamos a los nekomatas si no a una raza entera la cual nunca debió ser encarcelada – contesto el ángel con total honestidad – Ahora otra cosa Azazel, me dijiste que la barrera irradiaba una poderosa aura sacra, ¿No es así? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del hombre – Pero esta se siente débil, como si alguien la hubiera estado debilitando poco a poco – explico mirando la barrera.

\- Que extraño, según G la máquina que había hecho ayudaba a una nekomata a almacenar la energía natural de la barrera no la sacra – dijo Azazel llevando la mano a su mentón cuando Yasaka dio un paso al frente.

\- Entiendo que sea interesante, pero ahora mismo me gustaría destruir la barrera de ser posible – dijo la Kitsune.

\- De acuerdo, me asegurare de poner una barrera para que Miguel no se dé cuenta de lo que hacemos – dijo Gabriel levantando los brazos haciendo que un enorme círculo mágico amarillo apareciera encima del monte.

Azazel asintió al ver el circulo y miro a Yasaka la cual camino hacia la barrera quitándose el traje de Miko quedando desnuda haciendo que Azazel desviara la mirada sabiendo lo que pasaría si miraba demasiado, por su parte Gabriel se sonrojo llevando sus manos a sus mejillas siendo vista por Azazel el cual miro sorprendido a su hermana menor.

\- Es hora – dijo Yasaka completamente desnuda con un aura brillante rodeando su cuerpo el cual empezaba a crecer rápidamente hasta que tomo la forma de un enorme zorro de pelaje dorado con manos delanteras en vez de patas.

Delante de su mano apareció un gran círculo mágico naranja el cual causo que un terremoto se sintiera por toda la zona a pesar de la barrera espantando a los habitantes del pueblo a los pies del monte.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la barrera se encontraba Asgore con su esposa a su lado además de Gaster, Undyne y su hijo Asriel, los cuatros miraban la barrera fijamente.

\- Papá, ¿En verdad crees que puedan destruir la barrera? – pregunto Asriel a su padre haciendo que Asgore mirara la barrera con duda.

\- No deberías preocuparte príncipe – dijo Gaster – Azazel tiene mi total confianza y según sus palabras Yasaka la líder Yokai ha estado buscando a Blair, Akane e Issei – explico el esqueleto.

\- ¿Para que los busca? – pregunto Undyne – Y hablando de ellos, ¿Dónde están? – pregunto notando la ausencia de los nekomatas.

\- Los busca porque son los únicos Nekomatas que no llegaron a Tokio después del ataque de los demonios y estaba preocupada por ellos – explico – Y ahora mismo están en casa, Blair estaría aquí, pero se quedó en casa para asegurarse de que no fuera a venir por seguridad – explico recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la mujer azul.

El grupo se quedó en silencio cuando un fuerte terremoto empezó a sacudir todo el subsuelo asustando a los monstruos en desde New Home hasta las Ruinas, mirando a su alrededor el grupo pudo apreciar como múltiples grietas aparecían en la barrera lentamente haciéndose más grandes hasta que la barrera finalmente fue destruida dejando que los rayos del sol entraran al sub suelo por primera vez en cientos de años.

Los monstruos en New Home miraron asombrados como la capital paso de estar bañada en una fina capa de oro a estar hecha totalmente de oro.

Asriel y Undyne fueron los primeros en reaccionar caminando hasta llegar afuera sintiendo la luz del sol por primera vez en sus vidas mientras Asgore al igual que Toriel y Gaster sentían sus ojos humedecerse al sentir la calidez del sol después de tanto tiempo.

Asgore no acostumbrado a la luz del sol miro las siluetas de sus liberadores cuando la mano peluda de su esposa cubrió su rostro la cual vio a Yasaka vestirse rápidamente.

\- Ow… - dijo el Rey.

Por su parte Gaster se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo disfrutando de la suave brisa para después mirar a Azazel, Yasaka y Gabriel dándoles una enorme sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias – agradeció el esqueleto – Finalmente somos libres – dijo Gaster alegremente.

**[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]**

**Hola~**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo el cual siendo sincero perdí un poco el interés en al final.**

**También por eso fue que decidí terminar el Subsuelo en este capitulo para empezar un otro mini-arco en los siguientes capítulos donde Issei conocerán a Koneko y Rias ademas de algunos otros personajes.**

**Algo que me gustaría preguntarles es, ¿Que opinan de Ökï, específicamente su diseño?**

**A mi me encanto como me quedo su diseño es sin duda uno de los mejores personajes que he creado desde cero.**

**Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, aunque probablemente el siguiente capitulo tarde un poco debido a que decidí continuar mi partida de Disgaea y la ultima vez estuve jugando dos semanas enteras al juego.**

**Solo para que lo sepan, nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Morde The Cat. **


	4. Si

Cancelado, si hasta yo me sorprendo.

Pero hay una nueva versión disponible y ahora si la ultima lo juro por mi preciada madre y nintendo switch.


End file.
